Balais volants et règle à calcul
by larmes-de-champignons
Summary: Olivier Dubois, joueur de quidditch international retraité, est devenu testeur de balais. Pendant la campagne de test de sa quarantième année, il va se rendre compte que la solitude n'est pas une fatalité, quelque soit son âge. Edit : j'aurai pu appeler cette fic "Froid, balais volants et règle à calcul". Elle nous emmène jusqu'à l'Islande des sorciers vikings.
1. Préambule

Olivier Dubois préparait son sac à dos, sous l'oeil désapprobateur de son chat Ernest.

.

Ernest était entré dans la vie de Olivier lors de sa dernière saison au club de Flaquemare.

Ses camarades, moqueurs, lui avaient expliqué qu'après sa carrière, c'était le seul qui lui resterait fidèle.

Ce qui s'était vérifié.

.

Avec les années, il avait retiré du mur les médailles et coupes, et y avait placé des photos d'Ernest.

.

Pourtant, Ernest n'était pas un chat heureux, ce jour là.

Il savait que quand Olivier ressortait son énorme sac à dos et sa parka, c'est qu'il allait l'abandonner aux voisins pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ernest ne savait pas pourquoi, Olivier ne lui avait pas expliqué en quoi consistaient les campagnes de test de balais.

Ernest était un esprit simple. Sa vie consistait à courser des mulots, manger des croquettes, faire la sieste et sa toilette.

.

Celle d'Olivier n'était pas beaucoup plus compliqué. Il préférait juste voler à la chasse aux rongeurs.

.

* * *

.

Les pilotes d'essai de balais sont assez rares.

Le métier est dangereux. Les tests doivent être faits dans un endroit sans moldu et très froid.

Le froid paralyse la magie pour ne garder que les capacités des artefacts ensorcelés.

Certains pilotes d'essais sont aussi ingénieurs en balais. C'était le cas de Olaf Olafsson et de sa fille Sigridur Olafsdottir.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur resserrait les sangles de son sac à dos sous l'oeil d'Olaf.

\- Tu feras attention avec le numéro 3. Je ne suis pas convaincu par ces capillaires en métal, dit Olaf.

\- Je pense que tous les concurrents vont sortir des modèles comme ça. Il fallait bien tester sur un des balais, lui répondit Sigridur.

Olaf, exaspéré, grommela.

\- S'ils sortaient tous des balais en mousse, ça ne serait pas une raison pour que nous aussi nous fassions un prototype.

Sigridur balaya le salon du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas vu mes raquettes ? J'étais sûre de les avoir mises sur la table basse.

\- Sur l'enclume, j'ai changé les fixations.

Sigridur se dirigea vers le fond du salon qui tenait plus de la forge que d'une pièce à vivre confortable.

Revenant chargée de ses raquettes et de divers outils, elle regarda son père.

.

Olaf était très grand, très large, très musclé. Un viking comme l'aurait imaginé des enfants.

Sa barbe, longue et impeccablement peignée était rouge. Ses cheveux parfaitement blancs étaient très soigneusement coiffés.

.

Depuis leur arrivée d'Islande, presque vingt ans plus tôt, Il ne transportait plus sa hache à deux têtes en permanence. Elle était suspendue au mur, près de son bouclier.

Sigridur se souvenait encore de son père manoeuvrant l'arme d'une main lors de débats houleux en Islande. A douze ans, elle avait essayé de la décrocher par jeu. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à la soulever pour la ranger et avait failli y perdre son pied. Olaf pleurait encore de rire en évoquant cet épisode.

Maintenant, Sigridur aurait parfaitement pu la manier. Mais maintenant qu'elle était anglaise et ingénieure en balais en train de rédiger une thèse de doctorat, la hache n'avait plus aucune utilité. A part sur certains des prototypes de balais les plus frustrants, peut être.

.

Sigridur avait les cheuveux aussi blanc que son père, plaqués sur sa tête par des tresses complexes.

Sigridur comme Olaf avaient ce regard dur et cet abord froid des gens dont les sourcils sont blancs. Leurs lunettes, qui rétrécissaient leurs yeux, renforçait l'impression de cerveaux toujours en activité, occupés à calculer des valeurs d'énergies cinétiques ou des frottements.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Comme beaucoup de passionnés, tous les sujets les interressaient. Un fou rire général dans un pub avait démarré lors d'une conversation sur les patrons de tricot. Par ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux bienveillants et pédagogues, convaincus que le reste de l'humanité devaient autant s'interresser qu'aux à tous les sujets.

.

\- Tu ne vas pas utiliser ces capillaires métalliques pour ta thèse, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Sigridur devait soutenir sa thèse de conception mécanique et magique l'année suivante. Elle préparait un prototype révolutionnaire de balai. Tante Nimbus et son père suivaient avec un intérêt non feint ses recherches. Wilhelma Nimbus n'était pas vraiment sa tante, mais elle la connaissait depuis l'enfance, et elle avait mérité ce titre plus honorifique que familial.

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu l'impression en soufflerie que ça provoque des petits arcs thaumiques. Je vais tester en conditions réelles, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avenir.

Son père se rengorgea. Il lui tapota fièrement la tête, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis que Sigridur savait déchiffrer son nom, et comme il continuait à le faire. Surement parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à déchiffrer son nom.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le départ

\- Chapitre 1 : Le Départ -

.

* * *

.

L'arrêt londonien du magicobus était dans une ruelle près du chaudron baveur. On avait aménagé récemment un abribus, équipé d'un haut-parleur qui annonçait le prochain passage.

Le magicobus était un moyen de transport de plus en plus populaire depuis que les colonies de vacances pour jeunes sorciers s'étaient développées.

.

Les sorciers qui avaient conçu l'abris bus s'étaient renseignés sur les modèles moldus. Leur interprétation était très fidèle à ce qu'on attend d'un abris bus. Des couleurs tellement bigarrées que même un perroquet en aurait fait une jaunisse et des chaises dont le confort était optimisé pour que tout le monde choisisse la position debout. Ils avaient poussés le détail jusqu'à essayer de reproduire l'odeur, mais il y a des limites à la magie aussi.

Un plan des arrêts desservis figurait sur la paroie. S'agissant du magicobus, le dessinateur avait dû faire preuve d'adaptabilité. Londres avait donc été placé sur une carte entre Glasgow et Edinbourgh.

.

Sigridur suffoquait un peu dans sa parka, inadaptée à ce novembre londonien plutôt doux. Son sac à dos avait été conçu magiquement pour alléger la cargaison, mais elle se sentait encombrée.

.

\- Olaf ! Sig' ! ça fait plaisir de vous voir!

Olivier Dubois s'avançait vers eux.

\- Tu nous accompagnes, Olaf ?

Olaf sourit, Olivier, son ami, était toujours plein de tact.

\- J'ai passé l'âge, mon vieux.

.

Olivier avait gardé son physique avantageux de star du quidditch. Il était comme beaucoup de gardiens, grand, musclé et large d'épaules. Du capitaine de Gryffondor, il avait gardé le charisme et son talent pour inspirer immédiatement la sympathie, mais les années lui avaient permi d'acquérir un air de nonchalance bienveillante.

C'était aussi un des amis sincères d'Olaf depuis quinze ans.

.

Le haut-parleur de l'abris-bus vomit une annonce inaudible. Si on avait bien cru entendre « chaussure » et « trémolo », on discutait de savoir si le bus avait été annoncé dans trois minutes ou une demi-heure.

.

Le regard froid de Sigridur derrière ses sourcils blanc rencontra celui de son père.

Celui-ci s'attendrit et la serra dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

\- Tiens Sig', tu as la place à côté du bleu.

Phil, le nouveau, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était tellement blême que son acné semblait en relief. Sigridur se demanda si elle lui avait ressemblé à son premier voyage, puis il lui sembla évident que non. Jamais elle n'avait eu les joues aussi pouponnes. Et (évidemment) elle n'avait jamais eu une pomme d'adam aussi proéminente.

.

Esme, Franck et Millie s'assirent à portée d'oreille.

Esme et Franc étaient d'ancien joueurs internationaux de quidditch, comme Olivier. Millie quant à elle, était aussi ingénieure en balais.

.

\- C'est la première campagne du jeune, dit Olivier en s'asseyant en face, tu vas voir, mon grand, ça va bien se passer.

\- Mettons ça au clair, appelez-moi Phil ou rien.

Les sourcils de Sigridur ne firent qu'un bond. Ce bleu n'avait décidément aucun instinct de sourire carnassier des autres aurait peut-être fait frissonner Sigridur à son âge.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a du caractère ! Millie tournait sa baguette dans ses doigts.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ça, d'exiger direct le respect, moi j'dis.

\- Bien établir les limites, un bon début, ça, répondit Millie à Franck.

\- Au fait, « Rien », on t'a parlé des techniques pour vérifier son matériel ? Le sourire de Esme découvrit toutes ses dents.

.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, « Rien », né Phil, fut sensibilisé à l'importance de garder ses pieds au sec.

Les chaussures de toute l'équipe furent envoutées pour lui faire des mamours jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait toutes imperméabilisées.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, "Rien", tu les bloques dans un coin, puis, tu pshittes le sort d'imperméabilisation avec ta baguette, et ensuite je lève le sortilège.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien pschitté la grosse paire de Franck. Lui signala Millie, prévenante.

.

Sigridur hésita à désapprouver. Puis "Rien" se retrouva acculé par une chaussure particulièrement affectueuse et elle oublia le reste pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. C'est qu'on le perd à force de rire.

\- Allez les gars…

\- Et les filles ! Fronça des sourcils Millie.

\- Et les filles, se corrigea Olivier, je crois bien que « Rien » a bien imperméabilisé les chaussures. Elles ont même l'air de briller. Il n'autorisait jamais les blagues trop longues, et puis il avait froid aux pieds,

Un Phil échevelé et en sueur leur lança un regard mauvais.

.

Les pilotes d'essai n'étaient pas des mauvais bougres. Mais la promiscuité dans les bivouacs formait des groupes soudés, et les nouveaux arrivants trop sûrs d'eux faisaient les frais de plaisanteries douteuses

.

Le magicobus les déposa dans une vallée sinistre et enneigée, qui marquait la limite de la zone où on parvenait à faire de la magie. Cette vallée était le seul accès vers un glacier tellement dangereux que les moldus avaient abandonnés l'espoir de le conquérir. On attribuait au mal des montagnes les visions de balais volants racontaient par les rares alpinistes qui s'y risquaient.

.

Il chaussèrent leurs raquettes, et marchèrent pendant trois heures pour atteindre une zone très isolée des moldus. De là ils pourraient enfin voler vers un camp de base d'où les tests auraient lieux.

.

\- Allez « Rien », on lève les genoux bien hauts, la pointe du pied en premier, aide-toi de tes bâtons.

Olivier attendait Phil en haut d'une montée, Sigridur attendait avec lui. Elle voyait Olivier grimacer devant les efforts de Phil.

\- Pas d'entraînement correct à la montagne. C'est les éclairs de feu qui nous l'envoie. Je veux dire, la société "Ellerby and Spudmore", Olivier ébaucha une grimace. Ils tirent les coûts vers le bas au maximum.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- Oui, mais commencer partout, ça va être compliqué.

.

Un Rien-Phil essoufflé gagnait le haut de la butte

\- Pourquoi… Est-ce qu'on… ne vole pas…?

\- On est encore trop proche des habitations moldues.

\- Alors… Transplaner…

\- On est trop loin de la frontière thaumique, tu ne pourrais même pas lancer un incendio dans ce froid.

.

Le vol fut long et difficile pour atteindre le camp de base. Le brouillard glacé perçait chaque bout de peau exposée.

.

Le camp de base était un long hangar en tôle, parcouru de courants d'air froids. En entrant, on arrivait dans un atelier très équipé, qui allait servir à réparer et améliorer les balais.

L'atelier était séparé par une cloison d'une cuisine-salle commune. Elle était meublée spartiatement d'une longue table et de bancs.

Les placards de la cuisine furent garnis de toutes les provisions que l'équipe s'était partagée.

.

Les trois chambres du hangar étaient très exiguës et meublées seulement d'un lit double.

\- Je dors avec Millie

Olivier regarda Esme qui venait de parler sans étonnement. Leur relation, assez fusionnelle pendant les campagnes de test, était légendaire.

.

C'était le cas de Sigridur qui l'ennuyait. Il voyait toute la "brigade" qui attendait, les sacs encore sur les épaules, de savoir comment il allait attribuer les chambres.

Et lui hésitait bêtement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment faire dormir une femme avec un homme. Il se morigéna mentalement, et espéra que le malaise ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

\- Sigridur, choisis avec lequel d'entre nous tu veux dormir.

Merde, "partager la chambre" plutôt. "Dormir" était trop ambigu.

Pourquoi le fixait-elle aussi intensément dans les yeux ?

\- Avec toi.

.

Bien sûr.

Elle avait choisi le plus vieux.

Rien d'anormal à ça.

Celui qui présentait le moins de risque d'avoir les mains baladeuses ou de faire des blagues graveleuses. Il aurait sûrement choisi de la même façon s'il avait dû attribuer les chambres.

.

Pourtant, Olivier senti d'un coup un rappel de son âge dans ce choix.

.

* * *

.

La salle de bain était encore plus glacée que le reste du hangar. Elle était si petite qu'il aurait parfaitement pu se laver les dents en même temps qu'il se douchait. Il s'examina du coin de l'oeil dans la glace.

.

Son corps était toujours musclé. Il n'avait jamais arrêté de voler, contrairement à ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais ce n'était plus le corps d'un jeune joueur de quidditch de haut niveau. C'était celui d'un quadragénaire.

Il n'en complexait pas au quotidien.

.

Ce soir, son humeur était néanmoins morose. Il avait sûrement été choisi comme cothurne parce que le vieux ne pouvait pas être un pervers.

.

Elle lisait quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ?

Il était convaincu de s'entendre répondre que c'était parce qu'il était le plus digne de confiance, et était sûr de détester cette réponse.

\- Parce que tu es le plus susceptible de dormir en pyjama.

...

Ok.

...

Elle avait dit ça pour le ménager, sans aucun doute.

.

Olivier n'était ni dépressif ni complexé.

Il avait réalisé depuis des mois que la fille de son ami ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Sauf qu'il ne lui semblait pas descent d'avoir le béguin pour une fille –femme ! – de 13 ans sa cadette.

.

Elle était vraiment une bonne pilote. Et passionnée de balais. Et plutôt drôle. Ils avaient toujours plein de sujets de conversations.

Mais il aurait dû dire la même chose de pas mal des collègues pilotes d'essai. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas le galbe de leurs fesses séduisant quand elle volait sur un balais.

Il se donna des claques mentalement, et essaya de s'endormir sans se laisser perturber par la masse attirante de l'autre côté du lit.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, quand il rejoint la salle commune, il vit les sourires moqueurs de Esme et Millie.

\- Alors les amoureux, la nuit a été courte ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

.

Il se sentait gêné, pourtant Sigridur avait plutôt l'air amusée.

\- Tiens « mon chéri ».

Elle tendait vers lui une tasse de ce jus de chaussettes qu'ils appelaient thé.

\- Ecoute "Siguichou", on avait dit qu'on restait discret…

\- Oh, flûte. Si je te fais ton porridge, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Surement pas, tu es la plus mauvaise cuisinière que je connaisse. A part ton père, peut-être.

Il attrapa une casserole et y versa du lait.

.

Esme avait encore la trace du drap sur le visage quand elle enjamba le banc.

\- Olivier, vieux, comment t'as fait pour pas la reluquer pendant qu'elle s'habillait ? Les chambres sont tellement petites que je n'ai rien manqué au spectacle de Millie enfilant son froc.

C'était surement un effet de son imagination, mais il sentait le regard de Sigridur lui vriller la nuque.

\- Non, rien vu.

.

Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas pu y échapper.

.

Franck laissa échapper un grand bâillement.

\- ça ne te gêne pas, toi Sigridur ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aperçois un bout de torse ou de fesse que je vais me sentir obligée d'arracher ma brassière. T'en fais pas, Olivier, je sais me tenir.

\- Faut dire que les fesses d'Olivier, ce n'est pas très dur d'y résister.

Il se força à se joindre aux rires gras des autres, essayant de ne pas la regarder, pour ne pas la voir rire avec les autres.


	3. Chapter 2 : première journée de test

Le brouillard s'était levé. Les cols enneigés au loin étaient maintenant éclairé d'une lumière glacée.

Même les sapins avaient préférés se tenir à l'écart de cette vallée enneigée.

Il les soupçonnait de s'être planqués sous la couche de neige vierge et immaculée.

 **.**

Il volait déjà sur le balai numéro 1 depuis plusieurs heures.

Il sentait que ce prototype ne serait jamais un modèle de quidditch professionnel.

 **.**

Il sentait aussi des vibrations désagréables le long du manche. Un problème dans le module à aérodynamisme, peut-être.

Il entama les séries de tonneaux réglementaires.

 **.**

La réponse arriva immédiatement, il vit des petits arcs électriques bleus se former le long du manche.

Il essaya de se descendre le plus en douceur mais rapidement que possible. Le balai ne le lâcha que dans les cinq derniers mètres. Heureusement, l'épaisse couche de neige avait amorti sa chute.

 **.**

Il traversa en raquette les deux kilomètres qui le séparaient du camp de base,tractant son balai. Il laissait une trace sanglante dans la neige.

En arrivant, il trouva "Rien" et Sigridur dans l'atelier.

 **.**

Quand il entra, Phil le dévisagea, horrifié.

\- Tu t'es crashé ? Tu saignes…

 **.**

Sigridur paraissait inquiète (elle était inquiète ! ). Elle posa le balai éventré sur un trépied, puis lui tendit un mouchoir et un bloc de glace qu'elle avait décroché de la toiture.

\- Rien de grave. Mon nez n'a pas aimé la rencontre brève mais rapide avec le sol. Je crois que la pompe thaumique de mon balai était défaillante.

\- La tienne aussi ? Celle de Phil a arrêtée de fonctionner, heureusement à l'atterrissage.

Olivier se gratta la tête.

\- Une mauvaise liaison avec le circuit de capillaires ?

Sigridur sorti une loupe de sous l'établi.

\- C'est possible, Ya des microfissures partout sur la soudure.

 **.**

\- On peut juste scier la soudure et faire la jonction avec un joint en caoutchouc, demanda Phil aprés un regard dans le balais.

Olivier regarda Sigridur qui était aussi impressionnée que lui-même.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça rajoutera de la souplesse au manche.

\- Finalement, on fera peut être de toi un bon pilote-mécanicien, "Rien", ajouta Olivier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **.**

Une heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Tous les pilotes étaient rentrés. Dans la salle commune chaleureuse on s'était attelés à la préparation de pâtes en sauce.

Il faut être honnête, à six, on est rarement efficace, mais on s'ennuie moins.

.

\- Eh, Olivier, t'as franchement une salle tronche.

Effectivement, son nez était bleu, cassé, et un oeil au beurre noir se formait.

\- C'est pour aider Sigridur à résister à mon sex appeal.

Les rires gras fusèrent.

 **.**

Pourquoi il avait dit ça ?…

Même Sigridur riait.

 **.**

\- C'est pas toi qui aurais le problème, n'est pas Franck ?

\- Encore que, je trouve que « Rien » mate bizarrement mon cul.

\- Faut dire que si tu mettais au moins un slip pour dormir, ça serait moins gênant.

\- Arrêtez, vous mettez « Rien » mal à l'aise.

.  
La soirée se finit par une bruyante partie de poker presque honnête. Olivier ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le reflet de son nez dans la vitre.

\- T'en fais pas, vieux, tu restes malgré tout canon.

Sigridur avait dit ça en souriant, et les autres avaient ri, mais Olivier sentit le poids des années qui l'avait assailli depuis son arrivée se relâcher un peu.


	4. Chapter 3 : Froid polaire

Blabla de l'auteure

.

Hello vous qui arrivez jusqu'à ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

C'est ma première fic, et j'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse de lire vos remarques et impressions, est-ce que ça vous plait ?

.

Ce chapitre là est un de mes préférés, j'espère avoir bien retranscrit ce que j'imaginais !

.

A demain pour la suite !

De-la-roue-le-rataplan

* * *

.

Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant à mesure que le mois de décembre avançait.

Un matin, ils retrouvèrent la bouilloire fissurée. L'eau oubliée à l'intérieur avait gelée dans la nuit, et le métal n'avait pas résisté à la déformation.

 **.**

\- Tu sais que j'ai une solution pour avoir plus chaud ?

Sigridur avait dit ça en regardant Olivier grelotter dans son sac de couchage.

 **.**

\- Oui ?

\- On pourrait…

\- Oui ?

\- … Sigridur le regardait avec les yeux qui pétillaient.

\- Ouvrir les sacs de couchage, ce qui nous ferait deux couettes au lieu d'une chacun ?

\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Sigridur dans un petit rire.

\- C'est la proposition la plus chaude qu'on m'ait faite depuis pas mal d'années. Pourtant quand j'étais dans l'équipe nationale, une fille m'avait proposé un truc bizarre avec des tisons.

Sigridur ricana doucement pendant qu'ils ouvraient leur sac respectif et les empilaient l'un sur l'autre.

 **.**

Olivier se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de passer pour un crâneur à évoquer "le bon vieux temps où il était en équipe nationale". Ou un papi raseur.

 **.**

\- Tu avais accepté ?

\- Certainement pas. Je tiens à ma peau.

Olivier remuait, essayant désespérément de se réchauffer.

\- Si je colle mon dos au tien, est-ce que j'empiète trop sur ta moitié du lit ?

\- Tant que tu ne prends pas toutes les couettes, répondit Olivier en essayant de calmer son coeur qui avait brutalement accéléré.

 **.**

Un silence suivit le rapprochement. Olivier négociait avec sa conscience, pour en conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de frotti-frotta mais d'une façon de ne pas attraper d'une pneumonie.

 **.**

Il voyait les stalactites de glace à la fenêtre.

\- Sig' ?

\- Mhmmm ?

\- La polaire avec laquelle tu dors…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que c'est la mienne en fait.

 **.**

Rien d'étonnant, toutes les polaires étaient noires, et Sigridur avait de toute façon le même gabarit que lui. La promiscuité occasionnait des mélanges de vêtements.

 **.**

\- Ah. La réponse de Sigridur était complètement inexpressive.

\- Parce qu'en fait, ça m'arrangerait de la récupérer.

\- Evidemment, maintenant que je l'ai réchauffée.

\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Olivier.

\- Du coup, je vais me les peler.

\- Normalement, tes gonades devraient être assez bien planquées pour que les peler soit un vrai spectacle.

Un silence suivi.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé ce qu'évoque cette expression. Effectivement, je n'ai rien à peler, du coup.

\- Du coup, tu vas me rendre ma polaire ?

\- Je veux dire, il y a surement des signes physiologiques du froid qui marchent pour les deux sexes, Sigridur poursuivait sa réflexion.

\- …

\- Genre, on pourrait dire, « si je te rends ta polaire, je vais avoir les tétons qui vont pointer »…

\- Super. Garde ma polaire.

\- Cool, c'est trop gentil. Lui répondit Sigridur.

\- Mais du coup, c'est moi qui ai les tétons qui pointent.

\- Oui, parce que ça marche pour les deux sexes.

\- Ah, tout à fait oui,

Olivier réfléchi un instant.

\- Ça frotte contre le t-shirt, c'est très désagréable.

 **.**

Dans un grognement, Sigridur se livra à des efforts de contorsionniste pour enlever la polaire sans exposer les bras à l'air extérieur de la couette. En la récupérant, Olivier lui frôla les doigts dans le noir.

\- Mais tes mains sont glacées ! s'exclama Sigridur en sursautant

\- Bin oui, on m'avait piqué ma polaire !

\- Je ne range pas mes mains dans la polaire !

\- Moi non plus ! Mais si je les mets ailleurs, tu pourrais changer d'avis sur ton choix de cothurne et aller dormir sur un des bancs de la salle commune.

-…

-…

\- Du coup, je pourrais récupérer ta polaire ?


	5. Chapter 4 : course poursuite

Blabla de l'auteure :

Est-ce que comme moi vous adorer imaginer les sensations quand on vole sur un balais ?

J'imagine que ça ressemble au vélo ou au ski, avec des subtilités sur les courants ascendants et descendants.

.

Quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette fic, c'est bien en me projetant sur un balais. Le chapitre qui suit est un des premiers que j'ai visualisés.

.

* * *

.

Olivier était content de sa journée de test.

Le numéro 4, maintenant qu'il était bien rodé, et après les réglages faits, s'avérait très prometteur.

Il survolait les cols calmement, hésitant à rentrer. La journée avait été magnifique. Il voyait les lumières du crépuscule souligner les montagnes depuis le ciel.

.

Il aperçut un éclair traverser la vallée. Sûrement Sigridur, elle adorait finir ses journées en rase-motte.

Il plongea en piquet.

Sigridur était à vingt centimètre du sol seulement, elle suivait le relief accidenté.

Olivier aligna sa trajectoire sur la sienne un moment, se calant dans l'aspiration de son sillon.. Elle lui sourit. Il n'entendait que le vent, et suivait ses tresses que le crépuscule irisait de violet.

.

Puis il accéléra brusquement pour se saisir de son sac à dos.

Sans besoin de se retourner, il savait qu'elle l'avait pris en chasse. Elle adorait la compétition puérile.

Il fit brutalement un demi-tour en épingle.

.

Si Olivier avait jusque-là trouvé son balai plutôt bon, il s'agaça rapidement du manque de précision dans le rase-motte, il avait manqué de s'écraser deux fois dans des congères.

Sigridur n'avait, elle, aucun problème pour anticiper le moindre caillou. Son balai semblait obéir au plus infime mouvement de son bassin. Elle commençait à regagner du terrain.

.

Il profita d'un courant ascendant pour remonter en chandelle avec la vitesse maximale que lui donnait son balais. C'était presque de la triche mais Sigridur n'aurait pas le temps d'anticiper.

Puis le rase-motte était avant tout une question de patience, et il n'en avait plus en réserve.

.

Pourtant elle regagna très rapidement les secondes perdues. Avec l'altitude, la neige en bas semblait luir d'une teinte bleutée.

Elle arriva à son niveau. Il tenta une série de looping, mais elle réussit néanmoins à lui arracher le sac. Puis replongea en piquet

.

Olivier sourit dans sa barbe naissante qui s'agrémentait maintenant de morceaux de transpiration gelée.

.

Donnant un léger à-coup dans ses étriers, il réussit à se repositionner dans l'aspiration de la trajectoire de Sigridur.

Le balai de Sigridur perdit de la vitesse. Il la voyait s'agacer à son tour et se pencher pour essayer de gagner de la vitesse.

.

Quand il parvint à son niveau, il aurait réussi à arracher le sac, si d'un coup de hanche, Sigridur ne l'avait pas envoyé de l'autre côté.

Ce fut une erreur, parce que le même coup l'avait projeté dans la direction opposée, et elle s'était retrouvée enfouie sous une congère de neige.

.

Olivier s'empressa de venir la déterrer. La déneiger plutôt.

Elle riait comme une bossue quand il extirpa du tas de neige. Elle essuya la neige de son masque mais resta allongée dans la neige.

Épuisé par l'effort et hilare, il s'effondra près d'elle à son tour.

Le ciel, maintenant noir et dégagé, se zébrait d'arc verts. Olivier n'avait pas vu d'aurore boréale depuis longtemps.

Il voyait le rideau de lumières se déformer en volutes.

.

Sigridur était aussi absorbée que lui par la contemplation du spectacle.

\- Tu as dû en voir souvent en Islande.

\- Oui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle sentit son regard interrogateur.

.

\- Olaf ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi vous étiez venus en Angleterre.

Il attendit longtemps une réponse

\- C'est compliqué ? Proposa-t-il

\- C'est compliqué.

.  
Leurs respirations, presque synchronisées, était les seuls sons qui déchirait la nuit.


	6. Chapter 5 : Le kiné

En rejoignant leur lit ce soir-là, Il se retourna vers Sigridur.

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure…

\- Tu vas me reparler de l'Islande ? J'aimerais mieux…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Tu as fait tomber la poêle tout à l'heure. Quand tu es tombée dans la congère, tu t'es fait mal ? Ton épaule est douloureuse ?

\- Quel rapport avec la poêle ?

\- Tu as évité d'utiliser ton bras droit toute la soirée.

\- Tu as remarqué ça ?

\- Tu sais, je suis kiné dans le civil.

.

Elle se retourna étonnée vers lui.

.

\- Mes parents s'inquiétaient d'avoir un fils joueur de quidditch. Ils ont insisté pour que je fasse des études, et comme on avait de la famille moldue, j'ai eu l'idée de faire des études pas du tout sorcières.

A mon époque, ça ne se faisait pas trop, J'ai eu du mal à l'expliquer à mon équipe.

Finalement, après ma carrière, j'ai pu ouvrir tranquillement un cabinet moldu où les gens ne me regardent pas comme "le joueur de quidditch qui a pris un coup de vieux". Puis ça fait un bon complément de revenu. Ce n'est pas avec quelques semaines de test par an que tu beurres tes épinards.

.

Il regarda à nouveau Sigridur.

\- Du coup, je peux faire quelque chose pour ton dos si tu veux.

Elle sembla hésiter.

\- T'en fais pas, je te ferai pas mal. Enlève juste ton t-shirt.

.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il rougit. Puis se maudit d'avoir rougi. Il était kiné professionnel, bon sang…

.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Puis lui tourna le dos, et retira son haut de pyjama.

.

Professionnel, il était professionnel. Rien qu'un dos. Magnifique. Superbement musclé. Un dos. Un tas de muscles et d'os dont il maîtrisait professionnellement l'agencement. Surtout qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

.

Il sentait les muscles tendus sous ses mains. Il repéra rapidement la zone douloureuse. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit plus tôt qu'elle avait mal.

.

Il essayait de ne pas entendre son souffle un peu rapide. Puis le rythme ralentit. Sa gêne - leur gêne- diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait les gestes qu'il maîtrisait.

Il sentit que Sigridur s'endormait sous les mains.

\- Je te préviens, si tu dors sans t-shirt, c'est moi qui vais dormir sur le banc.

Merde. Ce n'était vraiment pas à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser…

\- Cool, je garde les couettes.

\- Vas chier.

Il retira ses mains de son dos.

\- Déjà ?

\- Tu as encore mal ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais sursauta quand il appuya sur une vertèbre.

\- Là, par exemple ? C'est douloureux ?

\- Non.

Mais elle avait frémi quand il l'avait touché.

\- Je continue ? Demanda Olivier.

\- Oui.

Il sourit dans sa barbe. Il était professionnel, mais certains soirs son métier lui plaisait. .


	7. Chapter 6 : Rupture et commencement

L'ambiance était animée à la veillée ce soir-là. La salle commune était très bruyante.

.

\- Je vous jure que je l'ai reconnu ! C'était le ministre !

\- Qui sortait d'un magasin de bricolage moldu ?!

\- Il plante sûrement des clous, comme tout le monde…

\- Il n'a pas une baguette pour ça ?

.

Un hibou, épuisé et amaigri, gratta à la fenêtre. Tout le monde le regarda en silence, l'ambiance était maintenant complètement éteinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Phil était perdu

\- Ya que les nouvelles graves qui méritent qu'on envoie un hibou jusqu'ici.

\- C'est pour toi Sig'.

Elle pâlit en décachetant l'enveloppe.

.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, rien de dramatique. Elle semblait très soulagée. Il faut juste que je réponde. Quelqu'un pourrait donner à bouffer au hibou ? Il pourra repartir demain.

Elle se leva calmement et sortit de la pièce.

.

\- Tu vois, Phil, Millie regardait désolée la porte que Sigridur venait de franchir, ya que deux types de nouvelles qu'on nous envoie. Les hiboux pour annoncer les décès et accidents graves, et les lettres de rupture. Là, on va parier que c'est plutôt une rupture.

\- On reçoit jamais de bonne nouvelle ? Une naissance ou…

\- Tu partirais en campagne si ta femme était sur le point d'accoucher, toi ?

.

Olivier hésita quelques minutes, puis rejoignit leur chambre.

.

Sigridur était en train de rédiger une lettre.

Elle le regarda quand il franchit le seuil. Olivier aurait juré voir passer un éclair de soulagement.

\- Je peux entrer ou tu veux rester seule ?

\- Comment tu dirais à un futur ex "C'est pas toi, c'est moi, merci pour tout, j'espère que tu seras très heureux".

\- Tu as mis quoi pour le moment ?

\- "C'est pas toi, c'est moi, merci pour tout, j'espère que tu seras très heureux". J'hésite encore pour le "bisous".

\- Je pense que je ne le dirai surtout pas comme ça.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sigridur chiffonna la lettre et pris une autre feuille.

\- Il te disait quoi dans sa lettre ?

\- Lis là.

.

Olivier pris la lettre. Une lettre dégoulinante de mièvrerie, où un sûrement bellâtre, sûrement jeune, se désolait de son absence et la suppliait de rentrer pour qu'ils "puissent construire quelque chose ensemble".

.

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier avec lui ?

Elle le dévisagea amusée

\- Me marier ?

\- Ou vivre avec lui.

Olivier essayait de retenir son sourcil qui voulait grimper marquer sa désapprobation. Le mariage était une étape obligée treize ans plus tôt. Mais il avait bien conscience que les choses avaient beaucoup changé.

\- Il veut que j'arrête de voler. Tu ferais ça pour quelqu'un toi ?

.

Olivier étudia la question quelques minutes. A l'âge de Sigridur, il aurait répondu non en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "quidditch".

.

Mais il n'avait pas son âge.

.

Maintenant il savait que quand il reviendrait de la campagne, personne ne l'attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Son frigo serait vide, son lit, froid et Ernest serait dur à convaincre de revenir de chez les voisins à qui Olivier l'avait confié.

.

Alors lui, aujourd'hui, ne se poserait même pas la question et aurait commencé à ranger son barda.

.

\- Il a fait quelque chose d'autre pour que tu ais si peu envie de considérer la proposition ?

Elle le regarda d'un air de défi.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de justification, je partage pas la "profondeur de son désespoir". Il ne me manque pas. Lui dit qu'il serait heureux si on vivait ensemble, mais pas moi.

.

Elle mit un point final à une lettre très brève, mais au moins comptait-elle plus que trois phrases.

.

Olivier essaya de deviner si elle était affectée. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à déchiffrer. Son regard était toujours dur et déterminé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Olivier ?

\- Oui ?

\- est-ce que tu crois que…

Elle se retourna vers lui, elle affichait toujours son regard de défi.

\- Tu aimerais faire l'amour avec moi ?

.

Olivier essayait de reprendre pied. La midinette qui se planquait en lui faisait des bonds de joie. Le vieux était désapprobateur (et mort de trouille).

.

Répondre quelque chose de profond et d'intelligent.

.

\- Oui.

Autant pour la profondeur.

.

Il essayait de maîtriser ses expressions faciales, mais son visage avait l'intention d'indiquer uniquement la surprise la plus profonde.

.

Sigridur par contre, sourit. Son visage semblait apaisé. Elle semblait moins froide, heureuse.

.

Heureuse ?! Elle venait de larguer son mec…

.

Ok, ce mec écrivait des courriers vraiment très niais.

Mais elle venait de le quitter, elle était sûrement vaguement bouleversée.

.  
Olivier s'encouragea à ne pas se sentir coupable. Si elle voulait un coup d'un soir pour oublier son ex, il n'avait pas à juger. Il pouvait même se contenter de ça. Rêver de plus et se contenter de ce qu'on lui proposait.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **.**

 **Ma règle est de poster deux chapitres par jour (du coup l'histoire sera vite finie). Mais j'avais envie de finir sur ce chapitre.**

 **Ya pas de cliffhanger de fou à la fin, mais vous avez peut etre envie de savoir ce qui va se passer "après" ?**

 **Rendez-vous demain :P**


	8. Chapter 7 : Réveil et lendemain

Il essayait de se souvenir de l'explication qu'on lui avait donné sur les règles concernant les relations sentimentales chez les jeunes.

.

Il avait honte d'avouer que l'explication lui venait de sa nièce pré-ado qu'il avait raccompagnée du collège moldu.

\- Tonton, c'est très facile : Si c'est juste une seule fois, alors c'est un "coup d'un soir", le niveau un.

\- Juste une fois quoi ?

\- Bin, si tu fais juste crac-crac une fois avec une dame ! Ou un homme, si tu préfères, hein.

\- Ah…

Olivier doutait à douze ans d'avoir connu plus que le "plan de montage" de base d'une relation amoureuse. Il était certain qu'il n'avait aucune idée des implications émotionnelles inhérentes.

.

\- Après, le niveau deux, c'est si c'est plusieurs fois mais que les autres ne le savent pas. Alors c'est un plan cul.

Ok, admettons qu'elle ait un avis éclairé sur le sujet. Il la regarda pour qu'elle poursuive.

.

\- Mais du coup, un plan cul, c'est juste pour faire des choses. Tu ne peux pas faire des trucs avec.

Parfaitement limpide.

\- Après, une fois que les autres sont au courant, alors tu deviens le petit copain officiel, et là, tu passes au niveau trois.

.

Olivier se souvint parfaitement que la conversation avait débuté quand très innocemment, il lui avait demandé si elle avait un amoureux.

Il avait noté qu'il ne faudrait plus jamais demander à un-e jeune, si il-elle avait un amoureux. Jeune, disons passé cinq ans, quoi.

.

Quand les choses étaient-elles devenues aussi compliquées ?

Il se souvint que pour lui tout avait été très rapide. Il était tombé amoureux d'une jolie mannequin avec qui ils riaient bien, sortaient et s'amusaient, et l'avait épousée.

Le mariage du joueur de quiddich avec la pin-up ayant grandement contribué au chiffre d'affaire de sorcière hebdo pendant quelques semaines.

.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un détail venait de lui revenir.

Il s'était endormi sur la poitrine de Sigridur. Il l'avait surement réveillée en bougeant, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai oublié de te parler d'un truc…

Elle lui caressa la joue, elle avait dû sentir son stress soudain.

\- Je crois, enfin, non, j'en suis sûr, mais en fait… Je ne suis pas tout à fait divorcé.

.

\- Ah.

.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Il sentait que sa confession lui brûlait l'oesophage.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il hésita.

\- Est-ce que… Tu comprends… Il vaudrait mieux que…

.

Il ne savait pas comment continuer. Comment lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas que la presse l'apprenne. Lui avait disparu de la vie médiatique, mais sa femme restait une égérie des tabloïdes. L'histoire de la belle et malheureuse mannequin que son mari avait quitté pour une femme plus jeune était exactement ce qu'il fallait aux pauvres journaux en crise.

Bon sang.

.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le regardait d'un air si franc qu'il sentait la culpabilité lui vriller les intestins.

\- Je me souviens quand ta femme t'a quitté. Tu étais arrivé complètement ivre à la maison, tu te rappelles ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Mon père t'a passé la tête sous l'eau froide.

\- Ah, oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Olaf a souvent des méthodes radicales.

Elle s'allongea sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ta femme. Je ne demande rien.

.  
Olivier aurait préféré qu'elle lui demande quelque chose. Qu'elle crie. Qu'elle exige une place, bref, qu'elle lui montre que ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir. Un poil plus que le "niveau un".

.

* * *

.

C'est un fait qui a été déjà relevé par d'autres auteurs plus talentueux. Quand on attend avec impatience quelque chose, le temps n'en finit pas de traîner, alors que quand on le redoute, il semble s'écouler deux fois plus vite.

.

Olivier connu un phénomène étrange que pourtant d'autres avant lui avaient vécu.

Il ne savait pas dire s'il était pressé de retrouver Sigridur le soir suivant, ou si au contraire il appréhendait ces retrouvailles.

Le petit déjeuner s'écoula donc très lentement, la journée très vite et le dîner fut interminable.

.

Sigridur lisait quand il la rejoint dans la chambre.

\- Oui ? Elle leva ses yeux des parchemins

\- Est-ce que… Il prit une grande respiration. Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

\- Moi non plus.

Il relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu.

\- Tu veux recommencer ? Sigridur avait posé cette question d'un ton très détaché.

.

Il n'avait pas du tout anticipé cette idée. Il devenait de facto un "plan cul" et plus "un coup d'un soir"

Il n'arrivait pas à articuler une réponse, surement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il voulait, mais pas en tant que plan cul. Quoiqu'être un plan cul était peut-être moins pire d'être seul...

.

Sigridur dut se méprendre sur son regard.

\- Pas de soucis. Elle se repencha sur ses parchemins.

\- Si. Il avait attrapé la main qui tenait la plume. Elle le regarda étonnée puis adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.


	9. Chapter 8 : Rhume et mise au point

Olivier avait arrêté plus tôt sa journée de test. Il se sentait mal, avait des courbatures et grelottait.

Il rentra et se mit directement au lit.

.

Le bruit de ses camarades dans la salle commune le réveilla, mais la fièvre était toujours là. Il ne se leva pas.

.

Il fut à nouveau tiré du sommeil par Sigridur qui entrait dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était assise près de lui et lui caressait le visage. Sa main était fraîche.

.

Il se sentait épuisé et déprimé.

\- Je serai bon à rien cette nuit, il se rendait compte à quel point son ton était agressif, mais il n'essaya même pas de le refreiner, Je crois que tu devrais te trouver un autre plan cul.

.

Il cligna des paupières à nouveau. La main fraîche avait disparu de sa joue.

.

Encore un clignement de paupière plus tard, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle commune, et que Sigridur n'était toujours pas là. Il se tourna pour essayer de lire sa montre sur la table de chevet. Elle était accompagnée par une bouteille de pimentine et d'un bol. Du bouillon. froid.

.

Il eut soudainement l'impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'eau glacée le long de l'échine.

S'arrachant des couvertures, il se précipita dans la salle commune.

.

Sigridur était assise sur un des bancs. Elle lisait, seule dans la pièce. Elle le regarda avec surprise, et le retint quand il se projeta dans ses bras

.

\- Jmxcsevapaschercheunautre…

.

Elle le ramena dans la chambre, le portant à moitié. Il délirait.

.

\- T'es pas un plan cul… Pas du tout… Tu mérites mieux qu'un vieil abruti...

\- Et toi, tu mérites une bonne rasade de pimentine.

\- Je veux pas être un plan cul…

Elle lui fit boire la potion. Ses oreilles se mirent à fumer et siffler. Elle avait du mal à le maintenir dans le lit tellement il se débattait.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire d'aller en trouver un autre.

Elle l'installa dans ses bras. Un peu pour le calmer, un peu pour se rassurer.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la fièvre était redescendue, son souffle était plus calme. Il était allongé sur sa poitrine.

\- J'étais sérieux, tu sais, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir dit…

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

\- Si.

.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

\- Je ne… Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te contenter de ça. Olivier se désespérait d'articuler une phrase cohérente.

.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire des galipettes une soirée que je t'en voudrai, Elle lui caressait les cheveux en parlant.

\- Tu devrais pourtant, c'est-ce qu'on attend d'un plan cul. "C'est juste pour faire des choses et pas des trucs ensemble".

\- D'où tu sors ça. Elle semblait très amusée

Olivier sentait bien que dévoiler sa source nuirait à sa crédibilité.

.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on attend d'un plan cul, répéta-t-il

\- Bin, si c'est vraiment le cas, alors disons que nous ne sommes pas un plan cul.

\- On est quoi alors ? Il avait le goût de bile dans la bouche.

\- Tu veux que je sois quoi pour toi ? Elle marqua un silence pensif. Ta maîtresse ? Le ton de Sigridur était détaché et calme. Olivier sentit la nausée l'envahir.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est affreux…

\- Bin alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La phrase était dite sans agressivité, mais il la vécut comme un coup de fouet.

\- Être ton petit ami.

.

Il s'était figé. Mièvre. Ridicule, affligeant. Ce qu'aurait dit un jeune de quinze ans, pas un quadragénaire. Il était censé être décomplexé des fesses à son âge, pas une midinette.

.

\- D'accord.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Sigridur se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

.

\- Du coup, on aurait le droit de faire des trucs ensemble ? Il essaya de renvoyer la midinette dans les tréfonds de son inconscient, mais il la sentait pourtant là, à tapoter du pied et plisser les yeux. Ridicule.

\- Des trucs ET des choses ? Je suppose, oui. Mais ta femme ?

\- Ah.

\- Oui.

\- …

.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un titre officiel pour te sentir mieux ? Elle jouait avec les cheveux d'Olivier.

\- Oui.

\- Ah.

\- …

.

\- Tu es vraiment d'accord pour être ma petite amie ?

\- Tu entends quoi par petite amie ?

\- Une vraie relation sentimentale ? La midinette était revenue et s'agrippait aux commandes.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une femme me regarde, Olivier rougit, mais dans le noir, qui s'en soucie. J'aimerais juste sentir que je compte pour quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, tu comptes pour moi.

.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- C'est vrai ? Midinette avait entamé une gigue.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as quitté ton dernier copain avec une lettre de trois phrases.

\- Bin, il comptait beaucoup moins. Je n'ai pas une très grande expérience de l'implication émotionnelle, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine d'excellence. Quand par miracle je comprends ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas l'exprimer. Mais je suis bien dans tes bras, et je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner.

.

* * *

.

Olivier ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil cette nuit là. Il se contenta de survoler avec ses doigts les reliefs pâles du corps de Sigridur.

Il admirait les sillons des clavicules, la poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement, les muscles saillants du torse.

Les cheveux blancs qui le chatouillait.

Il se sentait heureux et calme.


	10. Chapter 9 : le retour

\- Tu as maigri, non ?

Olaf regardait Sigridur qui défaisait son barda.

\- Oh ?

\- Tu étais censée prendre du muscle, pas en perdre.

.

Olaf avait construit sa maison dans pré-au-lard sur le même modèle que celle qu'il avait construite en Islande.

Les observateurs étaient souvent surpris par le toit de la maison recouvert d'un mètre de tourbe et d'herbe. Pourtant cette maison si exotique pour des anglais était bien la sienne.

.

Sigridur se sentait pour la première fois étrangère dans cette maison. Olaf semblait s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Mais il ne chercha pas cherché à savoir quoi. Il préférait traiter la conséquence.

.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Un repas sain et équilibré, avec des légumes, des protéines, des fibres…

\- Un burger au pub ?

\- Exactement. Avec peut-être un apport en oligo-éléments et en glucides sous forme liquide.

\- De la bière ?

\- De la bière.

.

La tête de sanglier était presque calme.

Sigridur revint vers leur table en portant des pintes de bière brune.

Elle aurait pu les faire léviter.

Elle mettait toujours un peu de temps à retrouver ses réflexes de sorcière en revenant des campagnes de vol sans magie.

.

Olaf jouait aux fléchettes.

En Islande, il adorait jouer à un jeu un peu similaire, qui consistait à atteindre des mouches en lançant sa hache.

Autant dire que la seule difficulté des fléchettes pour lui était qu'il fallait qu'on puisse retirer la fléchette du mur après qu'elle ait traversé la cible.

\- Alors, ces capillaires métalliques ?

\- Pas génial. Une invention qui mérite de rester dans les limbes des inventions pourries, avec la jambe de bois en mousse et les parapluies en dentelle. Naturellement, Brossdur et Eclair de feu se battent pour le brevet.

.

Sigridur était en général heureuse de rentrer, de prendre un bain dans une salle de bain chauffée et de retrouver sa table à dessin chez Nimbus.

Pourtant, elle faisait l'expérience d'un sentiment inhabituel.

.

En l'analysant froidement, elle se disait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un sentiment de manque. Elle n'avait pas menti à Olivier, c'était plus sérieux que d'habitude.

.

Dans le magicobus, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. De toutes façons, l'alliance à son doigt posait quelques problèmes d'organisation.

Olivier lui avait semblé plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mais il n'avait rien proposé, et elle n'avait rien demandé.

.

En remontant dans sa chambre sous les combles, elle retrouva l'odeur habituelle du bois des murs et la douceur de son édredon en patchwork.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les meubles sculptés.

Le chat du voisin était passé la saluer. Il la regardait, allongé sur la descente de lit en grosse laine, démarrer son phonographe et jouer la même musique qu'elle écoutait toujours.

.

L'atmosphère de sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis vingt ans.

Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose manquait.


	11. Chapter 10 : oxford et les nièces

Sigridur remontait les rues d'Oxford essayant de se souvenir d'avoir l'air moldu.

.

Un de ses collègues thésards lui avait parlé d'un livre traitant d'un point mathématique qui l'intéressait. Après avoir encadrés des troisièmes années pendant leur TP de résistance des matériaux, elle se dirigeait donc vers une grosse librairie universitaire.

.

Les pavés de l'honorable cité faisaient rebondir son vélo. Elle essayait de ne pas coincer sa robe de sorcier dans les rayons.

Les étudiants d'Oxford ne s'en doutent pas, mais leur habillement est exactement le même que celui de leur condisciples sorciers avec qui ils partagent les chambres d'un des colleges les plus anciens. Depuis la guerre,, ils partagent aussi certains cours, le but du ministère de la magie étant que les étudiants sorciers bénéficient des connaissances des deux mondes.

.

Sigridur adorait rouler à vélo, ça lui rappelait le vol sur balais, le casse-tête des courants ascendants/descendant en moins.

En arrivant près du quartier où elle se rendait, elle descendit de son vélo avec toute la grâce d'une cycliste plus habituée aux balais.

.

\- Sig' !

Elle se retourna, et son estomac ne fit qu'un tour.

Olivier, escorté de quatre petites filles d'âge variable, lui faisait signe.

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au curieux tour qu'avait fait son estomac.

Olivier avait l'air en mauvaise posture avec les fillettes. L'une chouinait dans ses bras, il retenait une deuxième par la capuche pour l'empêcher d'aller sur la voie, la troisième lui tirait la manche pour lui rapporter la bêtise que la quatrième faisait avec le présentoir d'une boutique.

.

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Olivier lui transférera celle qui pleurait. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et dévisagea Sigridur.

Sigridur la dévisagea aussi.

Elle sentit quelque chose qui tirait sur les pans de son manteau. Baissant les yeux, elle vit la gamine à la capuche et la celle qui venait de rapporter la bêtise de la quatrième qui la regardaient aussi.

.

Sigridur sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à des… Hum. Humains beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle.

Est-ce qu'elles parlaient déjà ?

Elle se retourna pour consulter Olivier. Il entrait dans le magasin dont le présentoir était cassé avec la petite fautive.

.

Elle déglutit et se retourna vers les trois petites.

\- T'es qui ?

\- Sigridur Olafsdottir.

.

Les fillettes la dévisageaient encore.

\- T'es une viking ? Comme dans le film ?

Sigridur hésitait. Est-ce qu'Olivier n'avait pas dit qu'il avait de la famille moldue ? Est-ce que les moldus connaissent les vikings ?

\- Ou-ii ?

Les fillettes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

\- Et tu as un bouclier ?

\- Heu… Oui.

\- Et un casque avec des cornes ?

\- Ah, non. Personne ne porte de casque à corne.

\- Je veux faire pipi.

.

Sigridur, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, regarda Olivier dans la vitrine du magasin. Il se faisait engueuler par le marchand, et la fillette fautive semblait sur le point de faire une crise de larmes d'anthologie. Il lui tendit un regard ennuyé et lui désigna du menton un pub qui faisait l'angle.

.

Elle remorqua les trois petites filles dans le café.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Le serveur était affable.

Trois petites voix crièrent qu'elles voulaient des "cocas".

\- Et pour vous ?

Sigridur n'avait jamais bu autre chose que de la bière dans des pubs moldus, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit légal de boire en compagnie d'enfants. Les moldus anglais étaient les spécialistes des règles loufoques.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le "coca".

\- Un café ?

\- Je veux faire pipi.

.

Ah.

.

Sigridur se tourna vers la fillette.

\- Je dois t'accompagner ou tu sais… Te débrouiller ?

\- Bin, oui, chuis plus un bébé

La question aurait mérité un débat, mais elle s'avoua très soulagée de regarder celle-qui-n'était-plus-un-bébé se diriger seule vers les toilettes.

.

\- Comment tu peux être une viking si t'as pas de casque à corne ?

\- Oh, Euh... Mes ancêtres, qui étaient des viking, sont arrivés en Islande sur un Drakkar.

\- Comment tu l'sais ?

\- On a une saga qui raconte ça.

\- C'est quoi une saga ?

\- C'est un très vieux livre qui raconte des histoires parfois vraies.

\- Ooooh.

.

Sigridur ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi les yeux des petites brillaient d'excitation.

.

\- Pourquoi ils sont venus en Islande ?

\- D'après la saga, c'était pour chasser le Drag…

\- L'ours polaire.

Olivier l'avait coupé tandis qu'il s'asseyait, Concentrée sur les enfants, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. "Présentoir-cassé" finissait d'essuyer ses larmes et sa morve sur l'épaule d'Olivier, en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Ils étaient bien venus chasser les ours polaires, tes ancêtres, non ? Reprit-il d'un regard appuyé.

.

Sigridur jeta un œil aux filles pour savoir si leur suspicion s'était réveillée.

A priori, non.

Il semblait inconcevable à "Rapporteuse" d'être viking sans casque à corne, mais elle ne s'offusquait pas d'imaginer des ours polaire en Islande. Sigridur se demanda si tous les enfants étaient aussi peu clairvoyants.

.

Olivier semblait heureux de la voir.

\- Tu as fait la connaissance de mes nièces ?

Ses nièces ! C'était ses nièces !

\- Là tu as Anna, Martha, Agatha, et la petite qui boude encore, c'est Emma. Il manque leur grand soeur Ada, mais c'était "trop la honte" de rentrer avec son tonton.

.

Son sourire était si éclatant que Sigridur ressentit à nouveau des picotements dans le ventre.

Un début de grippe intestinale peut-être, même si ce n'était pas sensé être aussi agréable. .

.

\- Tu te promenais ?

\- J'allais acheter un livre.

\- On peut venir avec toi si tu veux, "Rapporteuse", alias Martha, lui pris la main le plus sérieusement du monde, je sais trés bien choisir les livres, c'est moi qui est choisi "tchoutchou et ses amis" pour Emma.

\- C'est même pas vrai, c'est le père noël !

\- Voyons, Emma, dit Olivier, on t'a déjà expliqué que Martha a dit au père noël quoi prendre.

\- Tu le connais, toi, le père noël ? Anna-qui-n'était-plu-un-bébé dévisageait Sigridur.

Sigridur était, quant à elle, complètement perdue.

\- Qui ?

Olivier dut s'apercevoir de sa gêne.

\- Elle le connaît sûrement comme vous, mais en islandais il ne s'appelle pas pareil.

\- Oh, Anna sembla réfléchir très profondément à la question. Tu sais, il a les cheveux blancs, et une longue barbe, et un rire marrant.

\- Là comme ça, ça ressemble à la description de mon père.

\- Tu es la fille du père Noël ?!

Olivier riait à s'en casser les côtes.

Sigridur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

.

* * *

.

\- Si tu veux, je dépose les filles chez elles et je t'accompagne à la librairie ?

Le ton d'Olivier était très décontracté. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ressentait, puisqu'il avait réfléchi à sa proposition pendant un moment avant d'oser la formuler.

Elle lui répondit avec son sourire le plus éclatant.


	12. Chapter 11 : Chez Olivier

Sigridur se réveilla en sentant Olivier la prendre dans ses bras. Elle eut un frisson quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses mollets.

\- Tes pieds sont glacés !

\- Les tiens le seraient surement si tu ne dormais pas avec des chaussettes.

.

Une bouffée d'angoisse lui remonta les intestins.

.

\- Je veux dire, Olivier ne semblait pas apercevoir de la tension soudaine de Sigridur. J'ai connu des gens qui n'aiment pas dormir à poil, mais jamais quelqu'un que ça ne dérange pas du moment qu'elle porte ses chaussettes. Tu ne les enlèves vraiment jamais ?

\- C'est la dernière mode, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Sigridur essaya de calmer son coeur qui battait maintenant à la chamade. Elle espérait qu'Olivier n'insisterait pas.

\- Non, mais…

Puis Olivier lâcha l'affaire.

\- Tu aimes les pancakes ?

Ernest le chat, couina. Il planifiait depuis des années de chaparder un morceau de pancake et savait en reconnaître le nom.

.

Olivier s'était en fait rendu compte que quelque chose gênait Sigridur, malgré son calme apparent.

.

Sigridur et Olivier n'avaient jusque-là jamais profité d'une matinée à ne rien faire ensemble.

Chaque matin de test, dès que la première lueur pointait à l'horizon, Sigridur sautait dans ses vêtements et avalait son porridge avant de se jeter sur son balai.

.

Sigridur admira à la dérobade le corps de Olivier. Sa taille semblait étroite par rapport à la largeur de ses épaules. Elle profita du moment où il cherchait des vêtements dans son placard pour admirer ses fesses musclées et pourtant peu larges. Elle le trouvait très beau.

.

En la voyant pour la première fois dans la lumière de janvier, vêtue seulement de ses chaussettes et d'une chemise (surement plutôt une propriété d'Olivier, remarqua-t-il indigné) à la table du petit déjeuner, Olivier hésita.

.

Il passa une main sur les traces blanches qui parcourait les bras et les jambes de Sigridur.

Elle le regarda, tendue.

.

\- C'est des vergetures de croissance ?

\- Tu sais, elle semblait vraiment agacée, ça serait vraiment plus facile pour moi de répondre que oui, comme ça, tu ne m'en parlerais plus. Mais je n'aime pas mentir.

.

Il leva les yeux, étonné, sur son visage toujours d'acier.

.

\- D'accord. Il n'avait de toutes façons rien de plus intelligent à dire.

\- Un jour, tu sauras.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais m'habiller.

\- Non, il la retint par le bras.

Elle le dévisagea de son regard dur habituel.

\- Tu es magnifique ce matin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, ce qui adoucit ses traits. Elle attira le visage d'Olivier vers elle et l'embrassa.


	13. Chapter 12 : l'oncle à Oxford

Olivier lut le courrier que le hibou lui avait amené.

.

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des hiboux pour se donner rendez-vous dans des endroits moldus.

Aucun des deux n'avait formalisé le pourquoi, mais il s'agissait bien sûr d'éviter les endroits où on pourrait reconnaître Olivier, ex star du quidditch, en train de se promener avec une femme plus jeune que lui et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Mme Dubois.

.

Dans son courrier, Sigridur lui indiquait qu'elle était retournée dans son collège universitaire à Oxford pour avancer sur sa thèse, et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre à Londres.

.

Pendant qu'il ressassait sa déception, il vit un deuxième hibou apparaître à l'horizon.

.

La nouvelle lettre lui apprenait qu'il pouvait par contre la rejoindre dans sa chambre d'étudiante s'il promettait de la laisser travailler.

.

* * *

.

Arrivant devant le foyer étudiant, il avait l'impression d'être dévisagé par les étudiants présents. Bon sang, ces gamins étaient déjà des étudiants ? Ils ne maîtrisaient même pas encore tous les rudiments du rasage. Certains n'en avaient même pas encore besoin.

.

Il se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans le couloir, déchiffrant les consignes de Sigridur, et frappa à une porte.

.

Un homme lui ouvrit.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai dû me tromper, je cherche la chambre de Sigridur Olafsdottir.

\- C'est bien ici.

L'homme s'écarta pour le laisser entrer

\- Je suis Nigel.

Nigel lui tendit un main étonnamment longue.

.

Olivier sentait les affres de la jalousie et de la résignation se battre dans ses tripes.

.

Évidemment, Sigridur et lui ne s'étaient pas du tout engagés dans une relation mutuellement exclusive. Il n'aurait pas osé en exiger autant.

Évidemment, elle avait aussi un jeune à problème capillaire dans sa vie. C'était tellement logique qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement.

.

Il n'osait pas estimer l'âge du garçon, il se sentait déjà assez déprimé sans le savoir. Il le regarda plutôt se débattre avec ses cheveux trop longs.

Le jeune homme ne savait probablement qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la vie de Sigridur. A son âge, on a encore des espoirs et des belles théories sur l'amour.

.

\- Je suis Olivier, dit-il résigné, le… L'oncle de Sigridur…

Nigel le regarda très étonné.

\- Son oncle ?...

\- Son oncle, reprit Olivier un peu plus agressivement. peut-être une mauvaise idée, le coup de l'oncle…

\- Ah, bien sûr, son oncle. Nigel le regardait maintenant, mi soupçonneux, mi amusé. Sigridur est chez son directeur de thèse, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

.

Elle arriva effectivement en moins de dix minutes. Pourtant ces minutes avaient paru très longues aux deux hommes.

.

Nigel s'était assis à la table à dessin de Sigridur, et lisait des documents qu'il annotait. Olivier, lui, détaillait chacun des traits de Nigel, essayant de faire raisonner sa jalousie en mettant l'accent sur chacun des aspects particulièrement réussis du physique du garçon.

.

Quand Sigridur entra, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Nigel se jeter sur elle.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ton... "Oncle" me regarde méchamment

\- Mon oncle ?

\- Mais oui, Sig' Chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de ton brave oncle. Nigel semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

.

Olivier n'eut pas d'autre choix que s'avancer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sig', je dois y aller, j'ai… Olivier essayait de trouver une excuse plausible.

\- Mon oncle ? Sigidur était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

.

.

Nigel semblait avoir une impressionnante descente avec cette bouteille qu'Olivier avait ramenée.

\- J'adore les vins français.

\- Comment tu as pu croire que je sortais avec Nigel ? Sigridur s'était installée dans les bras d'Olivier. En général, elle évitait les contacts physiques en public. Olivier soupçonnait une tentative pour finir de le rassurer.

\- Oh, vraiment, Sig', je ne suis pas si repoussant… Nigel s'était affalé sur la chaise de bureau, savourant son verre de vin.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je n'aurai jamais proposé à mon petit ami de venir si mon amant risquait d'être dans ma chambre…

.

Olivier se répéta la phrase trois fois, essayant de s'assurer que c'était lui le petit ami.

.

\- Nigel est mon meilleur ami, et il habite dans le college aussi puisqu'il est étudiant en médicomagie. Quand j'ai vu que je risquais d'être en retard, je lui ai demandé de venir t'ouvrir.

\- Ouaip. Nigel vida son verre et se déplia ses jambes pour se relever. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai relu ton chapitre sur la modélisation de l'aérodynamisme. C'était à mourir d'ennui, mais c'est très bien. Essaye de rajouter des graphiques.

\- Tu ne restes pas pour dîner ? lui demanda Sigridur.

\- Non, vraiment, il se tourna avec un grand sourire amusé vers Olivier, j'ai rendez vous avec Tommy, tu sais, mon copain. Un garçon.

.

Il partit en rigolant.

.

\- Il est au courant de tout ? Dit Olivier

Sigridur revint après avoir fermé la porte et s'allongea près de lui, avec ses notes et une plume.

\- Oui. Il fallait que quelqu'un soit au courant au cas où tu m'aurais séquestrée, lui répondit-elle en gloussant.

\- Oh. Olivier réfléchi. Il doit me prendre pour un abruti jaloux.

\- Ou pour un amoureux qui tenait assez à moi pour essayer de m'éviter une situation compliquée alors qu'il crevait de jalousie.

\- C'est plus sympa dit comme ça…

\- N'est-ce pas ?

.

\- Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas un peu amoureux de toi ?

\- Tu es bête.

.

\- Pourquoi à lui plutôt qu'à ton père ?

\- Mon père se doute bien qu'il y a quelqu'un, puisqu'il me voit sortir et rentrer tard. Ou pas rentrer. Mais… Sigridur grimaça. Je n'aime pas parler de "ça" avec lui.

\- C'est bizarre…

\- Tu parles de ta vie sexuelle ou sentimentale à tes parents ?

\- Sexuelle, non. Sentimentale, en général non, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'y a souvent rien à raconter. Là, d'ailleurs, Martha a vendu la mèche et tout le monde veut te rencontrer.


	14. Chapter 13 : l'épouse et la vieille

Olivier s'attendait à ce que l'approche de sa soutenance de thèse rende Sigridur nerveuse ou fébrile.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle devint juste encore plus froide et déterminée.

.

Olivier n'avait plus affaire à une humaine, mais à une machine.

L'efficacité était devenue son maître mot.

Elle avait rendu sa thèse papier, et était toute entière concentrée sur la réalisation de son support de présentation.

.

Olivier et Nigel s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que leur première rencontre ne semblait le présager.

Nigel adorait la bière et Sigridur, ce qui d'après Olivier était largement suffisant pour justifier une amitié.

.

Un soir qu'il avait passé à s'ennuyer à regarder Sigridur s'activer sur sa machine à écrire sans relever son nez, Nigel était passé.

Il avait exhorté Olivier à la patience, lui promettant que ce comportement de Sigridur était exceptionnel, et qu'elle était sincèrement attachée à lui.

Olivier n'avait rien répondu, espérant seulement qu'il ait raison.

.

A quelques semaines de la soutenance, elle était venue passer un weekend chez lui.

Olivier se demanda si elle aurait eu l'idée de venir si Nigel ne le lui avait pas chaudement recommandé.

.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, elle n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Il l'entendait s'activer sur ses diapositives et sa règle à calcul dans la cuisine.

.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand on sonna à la porte.

.

Derrière la porte se tenait sa femme.

.

* * *

.

\- Lydia ?

Olivier tombait des nues. Ernest s'enfuit en crachant de l'apppartement.

.

Elle était toujours belle et jeune, mais d'une jeunesse qui doit beaucoup aux esthéticiennes, stylistes et plâtriers les plus chers.

.

\- Olivier, mon chéri.

D'un geste savant, elle dégagea sa chevelure qui brunissait de plus en plus à mesure que leurs âges avançaient.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, chéri, mais j'étais sur le yatch de ce cher Mick, quand… Tu te souviens de Mick ? …

.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle bouscula Olivier -mon-chéri pour entrer dans l'appartement.

.

\- Donc, Mick me disait que peut-être il t'avait vu dans un bar _moldu_ , et, tu ne vas pas me croire, _accompagné_ !...

Lydia était une de ces personnes qui arrivent à faire entendre l'italique quand elles parlent.

Elle sortait de la chambre ou Sigridur n'était pas et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine.

.

\- Je lui ai dit, Mick, tu n'y penses pas, il m'a _moi_ , pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais, quand même, je lui ai dit, je vais…

Lydia venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et s'était tue.

.

* * *

.

Quand il rentra dans la cuisine, Lydia et Sigridur se dévisagea.

Enfin, Lydia dévisageait furieuse Sigridur.

Sigridur regardait agacée Lydia.

.

\- Enfin, Olivier, comment tu as pu me remplacer par cette…

Elle regarda Sigridur de haut en bas.

\- … Vieille !

.

\- Vieille ? Olivier s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce qualificatif.

.

\- Enfin, regarde là, elle a deux fois mon âge.

\- Je suis là devant vous, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi. Sigridur se leva, et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt sept contempla Lydia de son regard le plus glacial et métallique.

\- Sig', ce n'est pas la peine de…

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

.

Elle attrapa son blouson et ses dossiers et sortit de la pièce. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte pendant que lydia s'affalait d'un air propriétaire sur une chaise.

.

\- Olivier… Sigridur renifla exaspérée. Je ne mentirai pas, je ne suis pas désolée. Mais on a peut-être manqué de prudence. Je sais que tu vas me dire dix fois que tu es désolé. Ne dis rien. Ecris-moi quand tu seras disponible.

\- Sig… Je te promets qu'on n'est plus ensemble, elle joue la comédie…

Sigridur lui sourit, apaisante.

\- Je le sais, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps à me disputer. Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle a été blessée, et ça mérite que vous discutiez.

.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Olivier eut beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser des journalistes qui le suivaient où qu'il aille.

L'information avait bizarrement fuitée dans la presse, fait de Lydia à n'en pas douter.

Olivier se demandait pourquoi il se sentait en tord alors qu'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble depuis des années. Mais il se rendait bien compte que si Lydia n'avait pas jusque là demandé le divorce, c'était peut être parce que pour elle, le deuil de leur relation n'était pas fait.

.

Il n'osait plus aller voir Sigridur. La nouvelle de son divorce s'étalait sur la moitié des couvertures de feuilles de choux magiques.

.

Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler.

Les réponses à ses hiboux étaient laconiques.

.

C'est Nigel qui lui fournit la solution en lui envoyant du polynectar et une mèche de cheveux à lui.

.

Dès qu'il reçut le paquet et eut bu la potion, il se précipita à la résidence étudiante.

C'est une Sigridur fatiguée mais toujours aussi concentrée sur sa soutenance qui lui ouvrit.

.

Quand elle s'avisa de qu'il était, elle lui sourit. Olivier sentit la pression se relâcher.

\- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais j'aurai vraiment l'impression de rouler un patin à Nigel. Et ça, ça serait vraiment trop bizarre.

.

Elle l'enlaça, ce qui fut perturbant pour les deux car Nigel était plus petit que Olivier. Ils attendirent que l'heure de transformation soit passée.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Olivier caressait ses tresses blanches.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Olivier, elle se le fixa. Je vais passer ma thèse dans pas longtemps. C'est plus important pour moi que ta femme, dont tu seras divorcé rapidement.

.

Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Tu es surpris, je suis trop directe ? Je l'ai détestée dès que je l'ai vue. Mais j'ai vu aussi que tu n'étais pas heureux avec elle. Je te connais ouvert et drôle. Alors qu'avec elle, quand tu venais voir mon père, tu étais une victime.

.

Il sentait l'acier de ses yeux lui transpercer le cerveau.

.

\- Tu l'as aimé. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'arrivais pas à divorcer. Un peu aussi parce que tu es engoncé dans ces stupides valeurs vieu-jeu. Elle doit être drôle et aimable. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne t'apportera plus rien. Vous n'avez plus rien en commun. Que de la frustration, de l'agacement, de la gêne, et je crois que ce n'est pas un kiné, même excellent qui la rendra heureuse non plus.

.

Olivier essaya de détourner la tête. Elle lui saisit la joue et le força à la regarder.

\- Olivier, tu as peur de te retrouver vieux et seul. Mais il n'y a pas d'âge limite pour aimer et être aimé. Et tu n'es pas seul, Olivier. Parce que je t'aime.. Et… Si tu veux bien… On pourrait…

Elle s'arrêtait et avait pâli.

.

La métamorphose touchait à sa fin. Olivier avait retrouvé son visage.

\- Finalement, c'était plus facile de dire ça à la figure de Nigel qu'à la tienne.

Complètement hébété, Olivier se blottit contre Sigridur

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

\- Ne sois pas niais, j'ai dépassé le seuil maximal de mièvrerie que je tolère annuellement.

.

* * *

.

\- Elle t'a traité de vieille.

\- Oui.

\- ça n'a pas de sens pourtant.

Sigridur rit. Gloussa, même.

\- C'est surement à cause de mes cheveux blancs et des lunettes. On se trompe souvent sur mon âge.

Olivier tombait des nues.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

\- Non. Mais c'était pire quand j'étais enfants.

\- Ah bon ?

\- On ne pouvait pas me prendre pour une vieille, alors on pensait avoir affaire à un singe albinos hideux.

\- C'est impossible… Tu es belle pourtant.

Elle rit encore et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suppose que ça dépend qui me regarde.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blabla de l'auteure :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **J'ai posté pleins de chapitres d'un coup, mais c'est parce que ceux qui viennent vont être longs.**_

 _ **La relation de Olivier est Sigridur est maintenant bien établie pour moi, ils n'en sont plus seulement à faire des choses ensemble, ils vont donc commencé à faire des trucs ! :P**_

 _ **A demain pour la suite !** _


	15. Chapter 14 : l'opération de secours

Sigridur et Olaf était assis à la tête de sanglier. Ils discutaient de la structure d'un prototype dont les résultats en soufflerie étaient étonnants.

.

\- Le circuit intégral est à revoir. Ça m'étonne que tu ais dessiné ça. Olaf se frottait sa broussaille de sourcils blancs.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dessiné.

Il la regarda.

\- Le jeune Herbert ?

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est l'utilisation d'un circuit métallique qui pose problème, je pense. Sigridur essayait de détourner la conversation.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurai du mal à trouver qui...

\- Il avait une idée pour réduire les arcs thaumiques. Qui n'était pas mauvaise sur le papier.

Olaf grommela.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi s'acharner sur les circuits en métal. Ceux en verre ont toujours bien fonctionné.

\- Ya deux ans, un poursuiveur hollandais s'est crashé à cause de de capillaires en verre bouchés. L'acier est plus élastique. Sigridur le regarda. Tu connais par coeur les arguments.

\- Ce type s'en est très bien remis, et les arcs thaumiques sont un vrai problème.

\- Raison de plus pour essayer de trouver une solution…

.

Olivier et Millie les rejoignit avec une bière. Tous les pilotes passaient un soir ou l'autre à la tête de sanglier.

\- Sig', Olaf ! Contents de vous voir

\- Olivier, tu tombes bien. Olaf se tourna vers son vieux camarade.

\- Ah ?

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que de penser qu'on devrait s'en tenir aux circuits en verre, c'est d'être de la vieille école ?

Sig' grimaça. C'était déloyal. Olivier était toujours d'accord avec Olaf concernant les innovations trop... Innovantes.

\- Bin, je n'en étais pas fan au début, mais sur les balais de course…

\- Oh, Olivier, pas toi… Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

.

A ce moment, Sigridur aperçu tante Nimbus et Mr Stuart, le responsable des Brossdur, entrer dans le bar ainsi que Franck.

Ils semblaient inquiets. Ils les aperçurent et les rejoignirent.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé aux pilotes d'essai des éclairs de feu ?

\- Ils sont rentrés avec nous en décembre.

\- Leur compagnie les a fait repartir. Ils auraient dû rentrer il y a deux jours et on est sans nouvelles.

Un frisson épouvanté parcourut la table. On ne partait jamais en février. Le froid était trop violent et les risques de blizzard très importants.

\- Phil est un bleu, et Esme... Millie semblait atterré. Olivier la regarda. Avec ses cheveux courts violets, sa musculature impressionnante et ses piercing, Millie était l'incarnation de la dure à cuire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiète.

.

Mrs Nimbus essuya ses lunettes.

\- Les éclairs de feu essayent de le cacher mais ne sont pas équipés pour gérer ça. Il faut qu'on monte une opération pour essayer de les retrouver.

Mr Stuart acquieça.

\- Le coin est vraiment dangereux, une cordée d'alpinistes moldue est aussi portée disparue.

Nimbus regarda Olaf.

\- Le ministère propose de piloter les opérations de secours, mais il est bien conscient qu'il manque d'expérience en matière de secourisme.

.

Olaf avait mené deux expéditions de secours. Une n'avait malheureusement permis de récupérer que des corps gelés à enterrer.

.

Mr Stuart les regarda.

\- Qui veut bien ?...

Sigridur ne se retourna pas. Tout le monde avait levé la main, elle se savait.


	16. Chapter 15 : les préparatifs

Les délais étaient très courts pour se préparer correctement.

.

L'équipe de sauvetage essayait de faire au mieux en quelques heure.

.

Nimbus était venue aider. Elle installait un conduit d'évacuation à une tente magique pendant qu'Olaf y soudait un poêle.

.

\- Est-ce que le charbon est vraiment une bonne idée ? Il ne faudrait pas que vous suffoquiez… Nimbus était avant tout un esprit très pragmatique.

\- On va prendre des crottes d'éruptif.

\- Des crottes ? Olivier dévisagea Sigridur écoeuré.

\- Elles explosent mises en contact avec une flamme, et leur gaz brûle en produisant une chaleur sans émanation…. En tout cas, pas des émanations toxiques. On les conservera dans des boîtes hermétiques. Sigridur grimaça. Evidemment, il y a le petit soucis du passage du conteneur au poêle..

.

Un homme à l'allure martiale, se présenta. Un auror.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre d'opération. Mr Olafsson, on s'en remet complètement à vous.

.

Nigel entra dans la tente, accompagné d'autres internes de Ste mangouste et de cartons de potions médicales et de plantes.

Il avait prévu de leur faire une initiation aux premiers soins.

Olivier se demanda s'il semblait aussi inquiet que le jeune interne

.

Un technicien du réseau de transmission magique installait un appareil compliqué.

\- Une radio. Vous pourrez prendre des consignes auprès du QG de campagne.

Olivier se pencha vers Sigridur

\- Surtout leur donner des nouvelles, on est pas dupe.

.

* * *

.

Des camions et ambulances magiques affrétés spécialement devaient les conduire au pied des cols.

La météo était épouvantable. Personne n'évoqua la possibilité de monter en raquettes. Aucun moldu n'aurait de toutes façons pu les apercevoir.

\- Vous avez une fenêtre de six heures. C'est le temps le plus découvert que vous aurez.

.

Olaf, plus dur et froid que jamais, devait rester au QG de campagne au pied de la vallée.

Sigridur et Franck s'encordèrent pour former l'équipe sur le versant ouest. Olivier et Millie sur le versant est. On les équipa d'un casque et d'un émetteur radio, ainsi que de feuxfous fuseboum Weasley.

.

Olaf serra Sigridur à lui briser les os.

Elle jeta un regard à Olivier, qui le lui rendit.

.


	17. Chapter 16 : la recherche

Les recherches dans le blizzard étaient très frustrantes. Ils passèrent et repassèrent dans certains coins, convaincus d'avoir aperçu quelques chose qui s'avérait souvent être un rocher ou un tronc d'arbre.

.

Au bout de quatre heures, ils se posèrent près d'une crevasse leur offrant un léger abris. Franck lui tendit un thermos.

La communication avec QG leur apprit que la deuxième équipe se rapprochait d'eux et que la visibilité allait s'améliorer.

.

Franck coupa son micro temporairement.

\- Je ne monterai plus dans cette foutue vallée si on ne retrouve pas "Rien".

Sigridur n'osait pas lui répondre.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment ils ont pu se laisser convaincre par les éclairs de feu de remonter en février.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu as remarqué que leur compagnie n'est même pas là ? Presque toutes les compagnies de balais ont envoyées du soutien ou du matériel, mais pas eux.

\- Franck…

\- Tu ne vas pas les défendre…

\- Franck, regarde derrière le tronc, là, tu ne vois pas quelque chose ?

Il se tue et observa.

\- Un gant ?

.

Ils échangèrent un regard effaré. Qui que soit le propriétaire du gant, la main qui l'avait perdu devrait être en mauvais état.

.

\- On distingue des traces de pas, non ?

.

Ils volèrent aussi vite que possible pour remonter la piste avant qu'elle ne soit effacée.

.

Elle s'arrêtait au bord d'un précipice. Ils n'aperçurent rien en se penchant. La visibilité était trop faible.

\- Ya des chances qu'ils soient tombés ?

Sigridur retint sa respiration.

\- Ok, on descend, mais pas en piquet, et très lentement.

.

Ils virent enfin une cordée qui tenait miraculeusement à la paroi.

Les alpinistes moldus perdus.

.

* * *

.

L'opération de récupération fut rondement menée.

Un des moldus étaient inconscient. Le second était convaincu d'être en train d'halluciner.

Sigridur attacha un harnais au premier, Franck s'occupa du deuxième, et ils coupèrent la corde qui les retenait à la paroie.

.

En terrain sûr, ils réanimèrent le moldu évanoui. C'était celui qui avait perdu ses gants. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni ses jambes ni ses bras.

Si on le confiait maintenant à une équipe de secours moldu, il serait probablement amputé des quatre membres.

.

Le deuxième moldu avait les jambes cassées et un début d'hypothermie.

.

Ils enveloppèrent les deux du mieux qu'ils purent, et les sanglèrent dans des brancards.

.

Ils contactèrent le QG, qui leur apprit qu'ils ne pourraient plus redescendre. Un orage important grimpait rapidement vers eux.

Ils lâchèrent des soupirs de soulagement quand ils apprirent que les pilotes avaient été retrouvés vivants, et que l'autre groupe les rejoignait pour installer un bivouac en attendant de pouvoir redescendre.

.

Ils remontèrent en portant les brancards, afin de trouver un endroit abrité où installer la tente.

Puis ils tirèrent une des Fontaines Longue Durée Weasley afin que le QG et l'autre équipe puisse les localiser.


	18. Chapter 17 : la tente

\- D'accord Vincent, tu as le choix. La voix de Nigel graillonnait depuis les hauts parleurs de la radio.

.

Vincent, le moldu aux jambes cassées, s'était vite remis de l'étonnement que lui avait causé la découverte de la magie.

Il écoutait avec attention la radio.

.

\- Soit tu restes avec tes deux jambes cassées pendant les trois jours que va durer cet orage, et je te soude tout ça quand vous redescendez. Ça sera douloureux pendant trois jours et tu ne pourras pas bouger avant de redescendre. Mais je te réparerai ça proprement en un tour de baguette.

Soit on te fait disparaître les deux rotules avec une potion et avec une autre potion, du Poussos, on les fera repousser. Tu vas en baver pendant cette nuit, mais tu auras tes deux jambes ensuite lors de la redescente.

\- Et si on attend que je sois dans un hôpital normal ? Enfin, pas sorcier…

\- On peut aussi. Du coup tu auras mal pendant les trois jours ET tu seras probablement opéré des deux genoux avec pose de prothèses. Je pense que tu en as pour plusieurs mois de rééducation.

\- Ah.

Une autre voix jaillit de la radio, Olaf.

\- Je te conseille d'avoir plutôt deux jambes pour la redescente, c'est plus sûr.

.

Sigridur tourna la tête vers Phil et Esme. On les tartinait d'essence de dictame pour soigner les engelures et coupures.

Amochés, déshydratés mais vivants.

.

\- Tous nos balais ont littéralement explosés. Même ceux de secours. On ne pouvait plus rien faire. La voix de Esme se brisa. On ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû. On a commencé à redescendre en raquette. Mais on n'était pas équipé pour l'escalade.

.

Yan, le dernier moldu, était entouré de bouillottes et surveillé par Olivier comme du lait sur le feu. Une perfusion de potion violette reliée à son bras. Ses extrémités étaient d'une horrible teinte grise, boursoufflés et immobiles.

.

Olivier avait parfaitement géré sa crise de panique. Il l'avait rassuré et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait des chances de récupérer l'usage de ses bras et jambes.

Sigridur essayait de ne pas regarder Yan. La couleur de ses mains et de ses orteils lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs mal enfouis.

.

\- Au niveau vivres, vous tiendrez six jours au lieu de huit, mais rien d'inquiétant.

La voix l'Olaf résonnait à nouveau. Vous devriez avoir une fenêtre de quatre heures de beau temps dans trois jours. Dans le doute, le ministère nous envoie un voyant météorologue.

.

Un grognement d'incrédulité lui répondit. Personne ne faisait jamais confiance aux météorologues.

\- Chez nous, c'est pareil. Vincent secouait la tête. On attend qu'ils annoncent la pluie pour sortir.

.

\- Vincent et Yan, on a prévenu les secours moldus qu'on vous avait retrouvé. Officiellement, vous avez été repéré en bonne santé dans une crevasse par d'autres alpinistes. Vos familles sont soulagées.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente où tous les balais avaient été déposés.

.

Elle repéra les balais de Esme et Phil.

Les manches des balais étaient calcinés. C'était un miracle que Esme et Phil ne soient pas plus gravement blessés.

Elle dégivra un des manches et tenta de l'ouvrir.

.

Olivier la regardait depuis la porte de la salle commune de la tente.

\- Si quelque chose a explosé, lui expliqua-t-elle, tous nos balais courent le même risque. On a tous des balais qui se ressemblent.

.

Quand elle parvint enfin à ouvrir le manche, elle remarqua que c'était un des modèles avec des capillaires en acier.

Le balai n'était pas réparable dans leur atelier de fortune. Du liquide de conductance avait noyé la pompe thaumique et le module giratoire. Les aérofreins avaient été transpercés par quelque chose.

.

Olivier, qui regardait par dessus son épaule, lui tendit une loupe.

.

Les capillaires métalliques étaient fissurés. La fuite de liquide de conductance venait de là. En regardant mieux, elle vit des caillots noirs rougeâtre dans les capillaires. Elle en sortit un et le regarda à la lumière.

\- Du fer ? Olivier hésita. D'où il sort ?

\- Des capillaires, je pense. Avec le froid, le liquide de conductance a réagi avec le métal, et a formé des coagulas de fer. On aurait dû y penser quand on a réparé les fissures du balais de Phil, en novembre.

Olivier regardait le caillou de fer. Sigridur continua.

\- Je pense que ça a formé des caillots, et que le circuit s'est bouché. Comme la pompe a continué à travailler, les capillaires ont explosés. Les deux modules ont été noyés, et je pense que des morceaux de capillaires propulsés par l'explosion ont déchiré les aérofreins.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne n'en s'est pas rendu compte avant?

\- Il ne devait pas faire assez froid pour avoir autant de caillots.

.

Sigridur regarda Olivier ennuyée.

\- Mon père ne va pas me lâcher sur les capillaires métalliques.

Olivier écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

\- La majorité des balais de l'expédition est équipée de capillaires en acier.

.

* * *

.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit sur ces saloperies de capillaires en métal ? Le ton d'Olaf terrible avait fait frissonner tout le bivouac.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Rassure-moi, tes deux balais ont des capillaires en verre ?

\- Oui, papa.

.

Olaf se tut enfin. Olivier intervient.

\- Du coup, on a deux balais en verre, et on est huit.

Olaf ne répondit pas immédiatement.

.

\- Essayez quand même de rafistoler au mieux tous les balais en métal. Sigridur ?

\- Oui, papa ?

\- Fais attention avec le fer à souder. Sa voix était maintenant douce. Inquiète et résignée. Le caoutchouc se décolle un peu .

.

* * *

.

Vincent et Yan passèrent une nuit agitée.

Vincent avait une poussée de fièvre violente, effet secondaire habituel du poussos.

Yan récupérait des sensations dans ses membres gelés, et la douleur était peu supportable et très audible.

.

Les pilotes se relayaient pour les veiller, sans que ça ne serve à quoique ce soit. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.

.

Sigridur ne pouvait détacher les yeux des orteils de Yan. Leur aspect monstrueux lui donnait la nausée.

.

Olivier vint s'asseoir près de Sigridur lors de son tour de garde.

\- Tu es inquiète pour ta thèse ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais prête de toutes façons.

Il la regarda.

\- Tu fixes Yan horrifiée. Pourtant, je me souviens que tu avais fermé avec tes doigts les intestins de Franck quand il s'était eventré dans l'explosion de balais, il y a deux ans.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec les plaies immondes mais les membres gelés…

\- Oui ?

\- ...

\- Les doigts ne sont presque plus boursouflés, lui dit Olivier

Sigridur se blotti contre lui pour qu'il ne voit pas l'expression horrifiée de son visage.

\- D'accord, changeons de sujet, votre conversation avec ton père m'a fait mourrir de rire. .

.

Agacée, Sigridur fit retomber sur lui toute sa frustration.

\- J'ai vingt-sept ans et je me fais encore passer des savons par mon père.

Olivier sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne le mérite même pas.

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai jamais dessiné un balai avec ces capillaires. Depuis le début, je n'y crois pas.

\- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu le comprends. Que c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour sa fille qui a pu partir voler alors que lui est coincé dans un poste de commandement. Et qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais qu'il s'inquiète.

\- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas.

.

Elle soupira.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur s'était endormie sur sa chaise, devant la radio, des pièces de circuit thaumique alignées devant elle.

La voix métallique de Olaf réveilla tout le bivouac. La tempête mugissait trop pour estimer l'heure, mais le soleil ne devait pas être levé.

\- Il y a une solution pour les balais !

Sigridur frotta ses yeux fatigués.

\- Émailler les paroies des capillaires ?

\- Non, Émailler les par… La radio marqua un silence. Si j'avais un jour eu le moindre doute sur le fait que tu étais bien ma fille, ça fait longtemps que j'aurai été fixé. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le redémontrer à chaque fois…

\- La bouse d'éruptif cramée nous donne bien de la pâte d'émail, mais je ne vois pas bien comment enduire les paroies des capillaires sans les boucher.

.

Millie, Esme, Phil et Franck s'étaient approchés.

\- On pourrait essayer avec des cure-dent.

\- ou alors en essayant de souffler dans une paille pour projeter.

\- La pâte d'émail n'est peut-être pas assez liquide.

.

On essaya diverses techniques sur des pièces de rechange. Aucune ne semblait très probante.

.

Olivier ne se mêla pas aux débats. Il massait les pieds encore douloureux de Yan.

Sigridur se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ne me regarde pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Olivier s'acharnait sur les orteils. Sigridur en eut un haut de coeur.

\- Surtout, reprit Olivier, si on émaille les capillaires, on se retrouve avec un circuit thaumique sous calibré par rapport à la puissance de la pompe.

.

* * *

.

Phil fut celui qui réalisa que le mot capillaire venait des cheveux.

Après avoir volé une mèche des cheveux les plus longs de Esme, il réussit à émailler correctement les capillaires.

Mais ça ne résolvait pas les problèmes de pompe.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur s'échinait depuis des heures sur sa règle à calcul, son micromètre et une des pompes de rechange.

Elle n'avait pas avancé.

.

\- Sigridur ? La voix de Wilhelma Nimbus lui parvient du QG de campagne. On a peut-être une solution simple pour réduire la puissance de la pompe.

Sigridur soupira de soulagement. Olivier près d'elle attendait la suite. .

\- J'ai a fait un test avec les capillaires émaillés et la modification de la pompe. Vous devriez pouvoir voler pendant quelques heures.

\- Merci tante Nimbus !

\- Par contre on a encore un petit souci à l'atterrissage.

Olivier fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel genre de soucis ?

\- Le module de freinage a l'air de ne pas fonctionner avec un débit réduit.

.

Un silence glacé envahit la pièce.

\- Mais du coup, vous pouvez essayer de voler assez lentement et avoir une trajectoire de plus en plus descendante.

.

\- Enfin, pas trop lentement non plus, c'etait Olaf qui intervenait, parce que vous n'avez finalement que trois heures pour faire la descente d'après le voyant météorologue. .


	19. Chapitre 18 : La descente

La veille du départ, Olivier rejoignit Sigridur dans sa couchette.

Sigridur s'etonna qu'il remette en question leur accord tacite de discression. Il haussa les épaules en guise d'explication.

\- Tout le monde dort, de toutes façons. Et le vol de demain va être compliqué.

Puis il jeta un œil vers l'autre bout de la tente.

\- Puis si Esmé a le droit de se glisser dans la couchette de Millie, nous aussi.

.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sigridur, qui lui caressa calmement les cheveux, attendant qu'il parle.

.

\- La logique veut que les deux meilleurs pilotes chargent Vincent et Yan. Et les meilleurs pilotes, c'est toi et moi. Il faudra qu'on vole en formation très serrée au cas où un des autres aurait un souci.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour l'atterrissage. Les secours nous attendent et pourront nous lancer des sorts d'amortissage en cas de problème. Mais tu as déjà volé avec un moldu sur ton manche ?

\- Non. C'est différent de voler avec un sorcier ?

\- Un peu. Comme ils n'ont pas de magie en réserve, le balai est trés difficile à manoeuvrer. Comme s'il était trop chargé.

Olivier l'embrassa.

\- Tu te souviens les règles de base du secourisme ?

\- ...Rassurer les blessés ?

\- Eviter le suraccident, lui répondit Olivier

Elle se tut.

\- Si l'un de nous avait un problème, il faudrait continuer la route jusqu'au QG et revenir avec de meilleurs balais. Olivier avait dit ça d'un ton très détaché et très factice...

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient huit.

Les deux balais en verre furent attribués à Sigridur et Olivier qui allaient porter Vincent et Yan.

.

Vincent s'agrippa tellement à Sigridur qu'elle sentait ses ongles dans ses reins malgrés les épaisseurs de moufles et de vêtements.

.

Ils volaient en V inversé, très rapprochés. Olivier ouvrait le convoi, Sigridur le fermait.

.

Pourtant, le peloton commençait à se clairsemer.

Phil perdait de l'altitude et de la vitesse. Sigridur arrivait à lire l'horreur dans son visage.

.

Elle se repassait les paroles d'Olivier en boucle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment se mettre en danger, puisque son balai était en bon état.

\- Vincent ?

\- Mhmmm ?

\- On essaye d'aider Phil ?

.

Vincent hésita.

\- On va en crever ?

\- Normalement, non.

\- D'accord, alors.

.

Sigridur plongea vers Phil. Elle attrapa le manche de son balai. Le balai de Phil était clairement défaillant. Sigridur utilisait toute la puissance de celui qu'elle chevauchait pour traîner celui de Phil.

.

Vincent avait attrapé Phil par la taille pour soulager un peu Sigridur.

\- Phil est dans les pommes. Lui apprit-il.

Sigridur ne se retourna même pas et accéléra.

\- On pourrait se poser pour que tu l'installes sur un balai en meilleur état ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais m'évanouir aussi.

.

La pompe du balai défectueux devait drainer l'énergie magique du pilote.

Sigridur avait entendu parler de ce phénomène. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minute.

.

La vitesse du balai était à la limite du supportable.

\- Vincent !

\- Oui !?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans...

\- Tiens encore un peu !

\- Tire sur le manche quand on sera cinq mètre du sol.

\- Sig !

.

Elle commençait à apercevoir le QG de campagne.

Dans un dernier effort, passé la frontière sans magie, Sigridur leva sa baguette et projetta des étincelles rouges. Le signe était universel.

.

Le balai fut ralenti par les sorts de tous les sorciers présents. La chute fut néanmoins violente.

\- Sigridur, je te jure que si mes genoux sont à nouveau pétés…

Sigridur n'aurait pas pu répondre, elle était inconsciente dans la neige.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Sainte Mangouste

Olaf et Olivier attendaient sur les chaises inconfortables des couloirs de sainte Mangouste.

Aucun des deux n'avait lâché des yeux la porte à tambour par laquelle le brancard était passé.

.

Nigel, dépenaillé mais très concentré, en sortit.

.

\- Olaf ? Sig a du diabète ?

\- Du diabète ? Olaf était vraiment surpris. Non.

Nigel marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Olivier, tu n'es pas au courant non plus ?

Olivier sentit le regard d'Olaf, qui devait se demander pourquoi Nigel se tournait vers lui.

\- Non... Non.

.

Nigel vacilla un instant sous l'effet de l'hésitation. Puis se reprit et retourna dans la pièce.

\- Infirmiers ? Vous ferez un dosage de l'insuline toutes les heures au cas où.

Olivier n'osa pas regarder Olaf.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur reprit connaissance. Quelqu'un lui triturait la main avec quelque chose. Elle se releva d'un bond et réussir à repousser loin la personne.

Le bruit d'un plateau de matériel qui s'était fracassé au sol et les cris outrés de l'infirmier firent entrer des gens.

\- Lâchez moi ! Des bras la retenait, Elle cognait dans des obstacles qu'elle ne voyait pas.

\- Sig, tout va bien, c'est moi. C'est Nigel.

.

Sig réalisa qu'elle était vêtue d'une blouse. Quelqu'un lui avait retiré aussi ses chaussettes et ses prothèses. Elle n'avait jamais su marcher correctement sur les moignons de ses orteils.

Elle ne portait plus non plus ses lunettes. Elle ne distinguait à peu près rien.

\- Nigel… Mes lunettes… Où je suis ?...

.

Quelqu'un lui remit ses lunettes.

.

Olivier et Olaf étaient dans la pièce aussi. L'infirmier semblait sonné et restait à l'écart.

.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des moignons de ses orteils. Elle essayait de ne jamais les regarder, mais quand ça arrivait, c'était avec horreur qu'elle soutenait le spectacle. C'est l'absence de ces orteils qui avaient fait croire à Nigel qu'elle avait du diabète.

.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait très mal aux côtes et parvenait difficilement à respirer. Elle allait s'effondrer quand Olivier et son père se précipitèrent pour aider Nigel à la replacer dans le brancard.

.

\- Papa… Sa respiration était difficile.

Son père, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, s'approcha.

\- Amène-moi… Maison…

\- Sig, ta cage thoracique a été enfoncée par le crash. Il faut que tu restes en observation. Nigel parlait d'un voix calme, mais ferme.

\- _Maison… S'il te plait_. Sigridur n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait parlé en islandais.

\- _D'accord, Sigridur, je te ramène._

.

* * *

.

Nigel avait un peu râlé, mais la panique de Sigridur dans l'hôpital l'inquiétait plus que ses côtes encore mal ressoudées.

Il avait fini par accepter sa sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Vous la surveillez bien. Vous prenez ses constantes comme je vous ai montré, et s'il y a quoique ce soit, vous m'appelez.

.

En arrivant au pied de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, Olivier se demanda comment ils allaient hisser ses quatre vingt neuf kilos jusqu'à l'étage.

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir marcher et était de toutes façons à moitié somnolente à cause des potions.

Pourtant Olaf la pris délicatement dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus que Martha.

.

Quand Olivier y entra dans la chambre à son tour, Olaf la bordait dans son édredon.

Le calme régnait maintenant dans la pièce. Olivier lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur un coffre près du lit.

Il prit sa température et sa tension. Plus pour se rassurer.

\- Tu veux rester ? La voix d'Olaf était neutre.

.

Olivier releva les yeux. Le malaise se disputait avec l'inquiétude de l'état de Sigridur.

ll se demanda ce que Sigridur aurait voulu.

Évidemment, Olaf n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait compris.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait toujours nier et juste rentrer chez lui en le laissant avec ses soupçons.

.

Et passer la nuit avec l'angoisse de se demander comment elle allait.

.

Olaf dût comprendre le regard perdu d'Olivier. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et redescendit.

Il s'aperçut que Sigridur le regardait de son regard vitreux et quasi aveugle.

\- J'ai bien fait ? lui demanda Olivier.

\- Oui.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le lendemain

Le lendemain, Olivier fut réveillé par Nigel qui gravissait bruyamment l'escalier. Un regard lui apprit qu'il devait sortir de la pièce.

.

\- Tu sais que tu as fait une belle peur à l'infirmier Johnson ?

Il examinait les côtes de Sigridur avec un appareil en cuivre.

\- Tu lui présenteras mes excuses et lui filera un boite de chocolats de ma part ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des hôpitaux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Son ton était furieux.

Nigel sourit.

\- D'accord, tu n'as pas peur. Tu pourras te lever d'ici quelques jours.

\- …

\- Et pour… Nigel inspira profondément. Je voudrai savoir pour tes orteils.

La température de la pièce avait baissé de plusieurs degrés.

\- Je pourrais peut-être les faire repousser ? Nigel n'arrivait plus à attraper le regard de Sigridur.

Il toucha son avant-bras.

\- Est-ce que c'est un accident ou une maladie.

Sigridur cilla enfin.

\- Ni une maladie, ni un vrai accident. Mais ils ne repousseront pas. Ils ont été coupés avec un bistouri magique. La magie ne peut pas réparer ce que la magie a cassé.

.

* * *

.

Quand Nigel redescendit, il retrouva Olaf et Olivier dans la cuisine.

L'odeur du café était alléchante, et il avait passé sa soirée en garde.

.

\- Elle va mieux. Nigel répondit à leurs regards interrogateurs;.

Olaf et Olivier poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Elle en a pour plusieurs jours allongée, elle n'aurait pas la force de marcher.

Olaf eut un petit rire incrédule.

.

Nigel savait que le médicomage n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir. Mais en tant qu'ami, son égo était froissé, il pensait tout savoir de Sigridur.

.

\- Elle ne veut pas me raconter ce qui est arrivé à ses orteils. Nigel espéra que la phrase n'avait pas ce ton chouineur qu'il craignait.

Olaf le regarda.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Il se tourna vers Olivier.

\- Ne me regarde pas Olaf, elle n'a jamais voulu me raconte sa vie en Islande. Parce que je suppose que ça ne date pas d'hier, sinon un médicomage aurait fait quelque chose de plus correct.

.

Sigridur était assise sur les plus hautes marches de l'escalier, emmitouflée dans son édredon.

\- ça c'est trop fort. Tu n'aurais même pas dû pouvoir lever les jambes. Nigel était plus scandalisé qu'étonné.

.

Olaf sourit et la regarda.

Olivier ne vit rien d'autre que son expression d'acier indéchiffrable. Mais Olaf dût y lire une autorisation.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Les vikings

Blabla de l'auteure :

.

On aborde un moment du récit où je vais vous emmener un peu en dehors du monde d'Harry Potter.

On va maintenant retrouver l'histoire de Sigridur et Olaf. Et donc on est chez les viking sorcier islandais.

Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mythologie viking. Du coup, j'espère que ça va voir plaire.

.

* * *

.

L'Islande des sorciers n'est pas celle des moldus.

.

Un sorcier anglais y débarquant, aurait trouvé des points communs avec l'Ecosse. Puis se serait corrigé, l'Ecosse, mais en plus dramatique.

Pas d'arbre, ou très peu. des volcans à perte de vue, de la terre noire et boueuse quand elle n'est pas recouverte de neige. Un climat froid et instable.

.

Les sorciers, qui y vivaient dans des villages ou des fermes isolées, descendaient tous de colonies de sorciers viking, et le peu d'échanges qu'ils avaient avec le reste du monde n'avait pas suffit à changer cette société.

Par certains côtés, elle pouvait paraître plus juste que celle des sorciers anglais. Mais ces côtés ne permettait pas d'oublier la dureté de la vie dans ces terres.

.

A cause du froid, on ne pouvait utiliser une baguette que certaines périodes de l'année. Et même quand elle fonctionnait, la magie était instable et difficile à apprendre.

Les sorciers islandais étaient donc d'excellents artisans, capables de fabriquer les artefacts magiques les plus étonnants, et utilisaient très peu leur baguette.

Pourtant, comme ailleurs, la magie voulait quand même sortir des sorciers. Il y a beaucoup de médiums et d'obscurials.

.

C'est sur cette île que Olaf Olafsson connu, dans un sens très... biblique, Alda Arnorsdottir.

Alda vouait un intérêt maladif à tout ce qui relevait du mystique, complètement incompatible avec l'esprit si cartésien de Olaf. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils ne restèrent pas ensemble très longtemps.

.

Quand Sigridur naquit, Olaf était déjà retourné dans son village natal, laissant une Alda indifférente à ce départ et une bourse pour s'occuper du bébé.

Alda adorait sa fille. Elle lui confectionna un trousseau dans la laine la plus douce qu'elle pu payer et abandonnait tout dès que son bébé la réclamait. C'était le trésor chéri de sa vie.

Chaque soir, elle racontait à la petite Sigridur subjuguée les sagas et les légendes du panthéon scandinave.

.

On remarqua rapidement les problèmes de vue de Sigridur. Un de ses yeux était quasiment aveugle sans correction.

Alda en éprouvait une grande fierté. Elle lue à la petite Sigridur la saga des Ynglingar, qui raconte comment Odin donna son oeil pour acquérir la sagesse.

La très jeune Sigridur se rendait compte que la mère ne ressemblait pas aux autres femmes du village. Elle attribua ça au fait qu'elle était une völva, voyante locale. Les femmes du village la respectait pour ça et lui donnait des plantes pour favoriser ses visions.

Une des villageoise pensait que Sigridur aussi avait hérité de ce don, puisqu'elle pouvait voir ce que sa mère voyait dans ses transes.

.

Un jour, une des visions fut plus terrible que les autres. Sa mère était au milieu d'un pont, un enfant, blanc à en paraître bleuâtre, la regardait de côté du pont. Elle voyait le pont se détruire et sa mère tomber dans l'abysse.

Quand elles sortirent de la transe, Sigridur réalisa que l'expression d'horreur de sa mère était encore gravée sur son visage.

.

Alda savait qu'il y avait plusieurs façons d'interpréter une vision, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'enfant blanc détruisait le pont, et qu'elle devait comprendre d'un enfant la tuerait.

Hors il y avait bien un enfant très blanc dans son entourage.

Enfant qui pleurait d'avoir vu sa mère mourir.

.

* * *

.

Dans les premiers temps, Alda ferma son esprits aux visions, et refusa d'entrer en transe.

Elle se convainquit que sa petite fille chérie ne pouvait pas être l'enfant de la vision.

Elle grava dans de l'ébène trouvé échoué sur une plage une amulette, qui permettrait de fermer l'esprit de Sigridur. La vision l'avait terrorisée.

Alda essaya de trouver plus d'ébène pour fabriquer une autre amulette pour elle, mais sans succès : les temps devinrent difficiles.

Ne rendant plus service au village comme völva, elle vivotait de ce que son jardin produisait, et de quelques herbes médicinales, aussi inefficaces que peu rentables.

.

Les semaines passaient et sa vision la hantait de plus en plus, mangeant son sommeil et rongeant, lentement, sa raison.

La petite Sigridur n'osait plus venir se blottir dans ses bras.

Sa mère la tenait éloignée de tout ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir blesser, allant jusqu'à lui retirer des branches ou des cailloux.

.

Un jour, un incendie se répandit dans la petite maison. Alda réussi à s'extraire par une fenêtre où elle avait déjà poussée Sigridur.

Sigridur s'était coupée en l'aidant, et le sang perdu la faisait paraître encore plus pâle, encore renforcé par la suie noire qui lui maculait la joue. Elle tendit les bras pour étreindre sa mère.

Celle-ci vit définitivement dans sa fille qu'elle avait tant aimé le spectre qui la tuerait. Le peu qui lui restait de raison disparu ce jour-là.

.

Elle négocia avec un marchand voisin qu'il prenne sa fille en garantie pour lui avancer un peu d'argent, puis s'en servit partir le plus loin possible.

.

Sigridur ce soir là enleva pour la première fois l'amulette en ébène. Elle vit par les yeux de sa mère à nouveau. Elle vit une falaise sinistre, battue par le vent. Elle vit sa mère s'écorcher les mains sur les rochers pour grimper plus haut. Elle hurlait le nom de sa fille. Sigridur entendait cette voix maculée de sanglots. Elle vit par les yeux de sa mère l'abysse qui s'ouvrait.

.

Elle sortit en sueur de la transe et remit le collier. Cette nuit-là, elle versa tellement de larmes que que le lendemain, son visage figé avait acquit ce regard dur qui ne la quitterait plus.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Odin et les sacrifiés

Dire que le marchand Agnar Ragnarsson fut contrarié quand il apprit la mort d'Alda est un euphémisme. Il avait compté se débarrasser rapidement de Sigridur, et se retrouvait avec une enfant en partie aveugle sur les bras.

Agnar avait chez lui Ella, une autre otage de la dette d'un parent imprudent. Ella pris sous son aile une Sigridur mutique sans s'offusquer de son expression dure.

.

Agnar les envoya travailler chez les éleveurs de moutons. Pour Sigridur, du haut de ses sept ans, les brebis qu'elle devait regrouper étaient des adversaires redoutables. Ses petites forces étaient rapidement mises au défi par leurs immenses cornes et leur masse de long poils imposants. Le fait d'avoir à se battre dans la neige glacée et l'obscurité rendait la tâche d'autant plus ardue.

.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Ella examinait inquiète les crevasses des mains de Sigridur, dans l'étroit cagibi où elles dormaient.

\- Non !

\- Moi si.

Ella se pelotonna encore plus proche de Sigridur.

\- Tu vois, quand les vikings ont découverts le l'Islande, ils étaient déjà passé par le Groenland.

Sigridur ne donna aucun signe qu'elle écoutait la conteuse, mais n'en perdait pas une miette. .

\- Du coup, ils ont trouvé l'Islande agréable et douce par rapport à là d'où ils arrivaient. Du coup, comme c'était des égoïstes, ils ont appelé Islande "Ice-Land", pour que d'autres croient que c'était un pays de glace, et Groenland "Green-Land" pour qu'ils croient que les terres fertiles étaient là-bas.

Ella regarda Sigridur pincer les lèvres, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire depuis qu'elle était chez Agnar. Mais elle se taisait toujours

\- Tu sais, dans une saga, on dit que ma famille arrivait d'angleterre. Il paraît que là-bas, il ne fait jamais froid. Un jour, on ira toutes les deux là-bas. On y retrouvera mon grand-père. Il y a été pour construire une maison, tu sais. Il va revenir bientôt me chercher.

Sigridur ne répondit pas, mais se serra encore plus contre Ella.

.

Quand les moutons furent regroupés à l'abris pour l'hiver, la tâche des filles fut de les nourrir et nettoyer les grandes étables.

Ella laissait Sigridur brosser les abreuvoirs, et gardait pour elle la tâche la plus difficile, consistant à sortir dans le froid polaire les brouettes de litière usagée.

Un matin, Agnar envoya Sigridur seule s'occuper des brebis. Sigridur alla l'annoncer à Ella avec un baiser. Depuis quelques jours, les forces de Ella avaient beaucoup décliné.

.

Quand Sigridur revint à la fin de la journée, Ella était morte.

Sigridur ne trouva plus de larmes à verser, se contentant de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en détache sans ménagement pour enterrer la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur avait jusque là eu un tempérament doux et docile. Il disparu en même temps qu'Ella.

Le printemps commençait à poindre. La météo était toujours aussi instable et violente, mais le froid était moins cruel.

Sigridur avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec les brebis. Celles qui avaient été nourries au biberon venait naturellement se frotter contre elle. C'était les seules êtres qui tenaient à elle.

.

Elle commença à chercher à s'enfuir. Elle était trop jeune pour voir les problèmes pratiques qui accompagnent une fuite. Où aller et comment, ces questions ne lui vinrent pas à l'esprit.

.

Elle essaya un matin, avant le réveil de Agnar de courir aussi loins que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

.

Une demi journée plus tard, elle avait été ramenée de force par des colporteurs.

La ceinture d'Agnar lui fit rudement sentir son mécontentement. Mais ça ne suffit pas à décourager Sigridur.

.

Agnar l'enfermait maintenant à clé dans le Cagibi pour la nuit, la nouvelle tentative d'évasion eut donc lieu pendant qu'elle s'occupeait des brebis.

Sigridur pensa qu'elle aurait fonctionné sans la détermination d'une des brebis les plus affectueuses à la suivre. On les retrouva le lendemain. Le propriétaire, très mécontent de ce qu'il appelait un vol, avait envoyé ses fils sur sa trace.

.

La colère de Agnar avait atteint son paroxysme. Non seulement Sigridur, le visage fermé, n'avait pleuré aucune larme devant l'avalanche de coups, mais en plus l'éleveur ne voulait plus d'elle chez lui. Agnar perdait aussi l'argent de sa paie.

.

Ce printemps là, plusieures tempêtes coulèrent des bateaux sorciers aux portes de l'Islande. Les moutons avaient été tués par le froid, et une épidémie décimait les brebis gestantes.

Tout le hameau pensait à une colère divine. On parla de remettre d'actualité une des solutions d'autrefois, un sacrifice à Odin le Borgne.

Ce jour-là, Agnar rappela plusieures fois à l'assistance qui en discutait l'oeil aveugle de Sigridur.

.

Odin aurait découvert les runes pendu à l'arbre du Monde, l'Yggdrasil, percé par sa propre lance Gungir pendant neuf jours.

Peut-être que le dieu d'un poème survit à ce traitement, mais les sacrifiés jamais.

.

* * *

.

C'est peut-être parce qu'elle se débattit et hurla tout le long de la fête sacrificielle qu'au moment où elle fut transpersée, la lance l'avait seulement effleurée. Son abdomen avait été entaillé, mais la blessure n'était pas mortelle. Elle s'agrippa à cette lance malgré ses liens, ce qui lui évita d'être pendue.

Les sacrificateurs ne s'étonnent pas des hurlements ni de ne pas la voir succomber. Tout était fait pour que l'agonie dure neuf jours. Si la blessure ou la corde ne la tuait pas, c'était la déshydratation ou le froid qui l'emporterait.

.

* * *

.

Une fois la première nuit passée, Sigridur n'eut plus conscience du temps passé. Elle émergeait parfois de ce brouillard d'inconscience où elle avait sombré, et alors elle recommençait à hurler et supplier. Le froid grignotait ses mains et pieds, maintenant crevassés et douloureux.

Elle continuait à hurler et supplier parce qu'alors, elle se sentait toujours vivante.

.

* * *

.

Le printemps était terriblement orageux. Parfois, quand sa conscience revenait, elle pensait à tendre la langue pour attraper des gouttes de pluie.

Elle souffrait, son corps entier lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours vivante. La corde à son cou, la douleur au flanc, ses membres bleuis par le froid et tous ses muscles douloureusement contractés pour ne pas glisser de la lance.

.

* * *

.

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait plus hurler, il ne lui rester plus de forces et pas assez de souffle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir seule, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de sourire à la mort comme on lui avait inculqué. Ses mains étaient toujours agrippés à la lance, mais elle ne sentait plus ses pieds.

Elle essaya une dernière fois, sans espoir, de se débarrasser de la corde de pendu. La tentative échoua comme toutes les précédentes, mais elle cassa l'amulette d'ébène.

Avec que l'amulette n'ait atteint le sol, Sigridur était en transe.

.

* * *

.

Depuis l'éther dans lequel elle flottait, elle cherchait désespérément à s'agripper. N'importe quoi qui pourrait s'intéresser à elle et la retenir. Toute à sa détresse, elle toucha enfin quelque chose. Elle sentait confusément que c'était un esprit, vivant. Cet esprit avait la complexité d'un être humain.

Elle s'aggripa à cet esprit avec toutes les forces qui lui restait, essayant de formuler une pensée cohérente. Les limbes de mots qui lui venaient étaient rapidement gommées par l'image de l'arbre d'où on voyait les sinistres lueurs du hameau qui l'avait condamnée. Elle ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle continuait à essayer de communiquer avec cet esprit, parce que c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait maintenant se raccrocher.

Elle sut que l'esprit avait accepté sa présence mais il n'avait peut être pas compris l'urgence.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'esprit lui transmis une onde chaude. Elle se sentit sortir de la transe et retomber lentement dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Elle ouvrir les yeux encore une fois.

un homme se tenait devant elle. Grand, fort, la barbe rousse et les cheveux blancs. L'esprit qu'elle avait touché.

.

Elle le vit lever sa hache. Elle allait enfin mourir, Elle obligea sa bouche à former un sourire affreux destiné à la mort, mais ne put pas retenir le soulagement s'afficher sur son visage. Elle allait enfin mourir, et elle n'était pas seule.

.

* * *

.

Olaf Olafsdottir avait déjà vu des exécutions. Il connaissait ce rictus affreux qui se formait sur les visages de ceux et celles qui se souviennent qu'ils doivent accueillir la mort avec le sourire.

Mais son esprit auquel l'enfant s'était accroché si violemment était encore très perméable à ses émotions. Il avait senti le soulagement l'envahir quand il avait soulevé sa hache.

.

C'est avec horreur et culpabilité qu'il avait contemplé un petit être, beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir vécu, mais déjà soulagé de mourir.

.

* * *

.

Il avait abattu sa hache sur la corde et les liens qui la maintenaient. Elle avait glissé, surprise mais peu consciente, dans ses bras, et c'est avec douceur qu'il l'enveloppait maintenant dans sa cape.

.

Des villageois avaient accouru dans le désordre.

Ils n'étaient pas monté armés, hein. Non, juste des outils pour le travail des champs, des faux, des fourches. Pas assez pour qu'il ait le droit de les tuer, mais déjà trop pour qu'il puisse leur tourner le dos.

.

Il entendait les menaces peu voilées, leur peur d'une colère divine. Il sentait aussi la chaleur relative du corps de Sigridur contre lui. Le plus insupportable était les gémissements d'Agnar, qui répétait qu'il allait perdre le dédommagement que le village lui avait versé.

Olaf détacha sa bourse, et l'envoya à celui qu'il savait être l'huissier de tout ce village.

\- Cinq pièces de cuivre. Une esclave quasi morte n'en vaut pas plus.

Plus tard, il aurait l'occasion de regretter ces paroles mais jamais d'avoir sauvé sa fille.

.

* * *

.

Sigridur se réveilla. Olaf croisa son regard et pris sa main, sourcils froncés. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, fusillant du regard ce barbu qui lui tenait la main.

.

Un autre homme examinait ses pieds.

\- Les orteils sont morts de toutes façons, et elle devrait l'être elle aussi.

La désapprobation de cet homme suintait à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Je veux bien m'occuper des orteils, mais vous disparaissez aussi vite.

.

Son visage de marbre fermé, Sigridur contempla l'amputation de ses orteils par un bistouri magique. L'homme ne prit pas la peine de l'endormir.

Elle ne pleura pas, n'émit aucun un son, mais Olaf qui la serrait dans ses bras entendit les hurlements révulsés de son esprit.


	24. Chapitre 23 : La fille et son père

Olaf ne quitta pas le chevet de Sigridur. Il l'avait installé dans son lit, et la veilla pendant les jours qui suivirent où elle n'émergeait d'un sommeil enfiévré que ponctuellement pour demander à boire.

Il eut tout le loisir pendant cette longue veillée de contempler ce visage dur. Sigridur n'était pas une belle enfant. La douleur et les chagrins avait marqué précocement son visage. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés par la faim, et tous ses os saillaient de ses lambeaux de vêtements sales.

Pourtant il sentait naître en lui une affection profonde pour cette fille dont il n'avait pas voulu. Et le remord se battait avec la culpabilité.

.

La fièvre baissa enfin. Olaf avait fini par s'endormir sur une chaise.

Sigridur contempla méfiant cet homme tout blanc.

.

Très lentement, elle se glissa hors de l'édredon. Elle grimaça en sentant le contact du sol sur les moignons bandés. Elle se traîna le plus silencieusement qu'elle put hors de la pièce. C'est toujours aussi précautionneusement qu'elle gagna la porte de la petite maison, tira le loquet et sortit. La cour était boueuse. Elle grimaça en sentant des cailloux sous ce qui restait de ses pieds.

.

Elle atteint péniblement un hangar, en sueur et épuisée par l'effort pour faire avancer ses pieds. Un coup d'oeil dans le hangar lui apprit qu'il était rempli de balais. Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai mais en avait souvent rêvé.

.

Elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau accusée de vol (même si tant qu'à être pendue, autant que ce soit pour avoir volé un balai plutôt qu'une brebis). Mais ses pieds ne la porterait pas plus loin.

.

Elle rampa dans le hangar, et attrapa un balai au hasard. Elle réussit à le mettre en vol stationnaire et s'apprêtait à l'enfourcher quand une main se saisit du manche.

\- Celui là est beaucoup trop grand.

.

Elle vit le colosse pâle se tenir devant elle. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer tant elle avait peur.

.

Olaf souleva le balais pour le remettre sur son crochet. Il vit Sigridur se méprendre sur son geste et se recroquevillait dans l'attente des coups, se couvrant de ses bras, rempart peu efficaces et déjà bien marqués par l'habitude des punitions. Pourtant son visage était toujours aussi froid, furieux et inexpressif.

.

Mentalement, Olaf soupira. Il s'accroupi près de la petite.

\- Tu voulais partir ?

Sigridur le fusilla de son regard plein de mépris.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais une esclave.

Elle détourna à nouveau la tête dans l'attente des coups.

Les cinq pièces de cuivre et sa phrase malheureuse à Agnar frappèrent brusquement Olaf en pleine face.

\- Regarde moi, il releva le menton de la petite aux yeux fous. Tu sais qui je suis ?

Pour la première fois, il vit Sigridur vaciller légèrement sous l'incertitude.

\- Olaf Olafsson ? La voix n'était qu'un tout petit filet.

\- Si tu sais ça, tu sais que je suis ton père. Et je te promet par tout ce qui m'est cher, dont ton existence, que tu ne sera plus jamais une esclave, ma fille.

.

Jamais Olaf n'aurait pensé que cette conversation pourrait suffire à créer un lien, pourtant c'est oublier la résilience de certains enfants.

Une Sigridur épuisée poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se jeta dans ses bras, et c'est sans maladresse qu'il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa, faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer les sanglots de la fillette qui inondaient sa longue barbe.

.

* * *

.

Olivier et Nigel ne quittait pas Olaf des yeux.

"Après ça, les choses ont été compliquées quand même.

.

Sigridur a mis des semaines avant de sourire. C'était quand je lui ai montré comment marchait la pompe hydraulique qui nous alimentait en eau.

Elle a mis des mois avant de rire, c'était quand elle a volé pour la première fois.

.

Le problème, c'était les gens autour.

.

L'histoire du sacrifice avorté était loin d'être oubliée.

Certains nous jetaient des regards noir ou des mottes de boue.

.

On nous accusait dès qu'une brebis avait des problèmes de mise bas. Dès que le lait tournait.

Une fois, quelqu'un a même essayé de mettre feu à notre maison dans la nuit.

.

Je ne vendais plus beaucoup de balais. On survivait quand même. Mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

.

C'est là que Wilhelma Nimbus est arrivée dans notre vie.

.

Elle faisait du tourisme en Islande, et je crois que si elle avait aimé l'Islande moldue, elle avait détesté celui des sorciers.

.

Par curiosité professionnelle, elle était venue visiter ma forge. Une des trois seules d'Islande, mais ce fut quand même un sacré coup de chance.

Elle s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec Sigridur. Elle avait entendu l'histoire entière de sa vie de gens qui lui espéraient la décourager de s'approcher de nous.

Mais elle était trop curieuse d'une technique de stabilisateur que j'avais mise au point. De toutes façons, aucun anglais n'adhèrerait au raisonnement des islandais sorciers sur le sujet des sacrifices humains.

.

Nimbus est revenue nous voir presque chaque jour pour que je lui explique les méthodes de fabrications d'un balai islandais.

Elle a même offert à Sigridur son tourne-disque. Sigridur a tellement écoutée l'unique disque que Nimbus et moi avons été très soulagés quand il s'est retrouvé rayé.

.

A la fin des trois semaines de son séjour, Nimbus m'a regardé proposé très sérieusement de venir habiter en Angleterre et de travailler pour elle.

"

.

* * *

.

Sigridur était toujours emmitouflée dans sa couette, en haut de l'escalier. Olivier était venu la rejoindre et la serrait dans ses bras.

.

\- On ne l'a jamais regretté, n'est-ce pas, Sig ? Olaf lui sourit.

Elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que non.

Sa bouche était trop sèche pour l'articuler.

.

Son père avait une famille en Islande. Des parents, une soeur.

Ils avaient été de ceux qui leur avaient jeté de la boue.

Ils ne les avaient jamais revu.

.

* * *

.

Blabla de l'auteure :

.

Voilà, la fin de la partie islandaise. J'espère que ça n'était pas trop trash ?

On se retrouve demain pour les chapitres de conclusion de l'histoire, parce qu'il y a toujours une thèse de doctorat à soutenir.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Soutenance de thèse

Lors d'une soutenance de thèse à Oxford, la tradition de porter un sub-fusc était respectée même par les étudiants sorciers.

Sigridur se sentait étranglée par son ruban ridicule, et essayait de rester bien immobile pour ne pas froisser la robe de cérémonie si bien repassée.

.

Elle attendait devant la porte de la petite salle où elle allait soutenir.

Elle essayait de se souvenir si elle était censée frapper à la porte ou attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

.

Elle savait que le jury était constitué de deux personnes. Un professeur d'Oxford de mécanique thaumique et une ponte mondialement connue en ingénierie des balais. Elle imaginait que la deuxième personne n'avait jeté qu'un oeil vaguement poli à ses 675 pages d'explications, mais on l'avait prévenu qu'elle pouvait avoir aussi décortiqué chaque page.

.

Elle regarda à nouveau la poigné de porte. C'était surement un effet de son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression de la voir pivoter.

.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui durèrent mille ans, dans un grincement inquiétant, la porte bascula enfin.

.

* * *

.

C'est une sigridur échevelée et épuisée qui transplana à la tête de sanglier deux heures et quarante trois minutes plus tard.

Quand elle entra, le silence se fit brutalement dans le pub.

Olaf et Olivier l'y attendaient, de même que Nigel, Wilhelma Nimbus, tous les pilotes d'essai et des camarades de chez Nimbus ou Poudlard plus ou moins proches.

.

Il la dévisagèrent.

Elle s'écroula sur une chaise, et attrapa la chope d'Esmé, qu'elle vida d'un trait.

\- Patron, resserre tout le monde, c'est la tournée du docteur Olafsdottir !

.

Elle avait rabattu si brutalement la chope en déclamant qu'elle l'avait brisé. Mais le bruit passa inaperçu dans le tumulte soudain du bar.

Nimbus et Olaf se congratulaient bruyamment en se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos. Il fallut l'intervention de Nigel pour leur rappeler qu'aucun des deux n'avait écrit cette thèse.

.

Dans la foule, Sigridur aperçu quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tout dû s'y trouver. Vincent vint la serrer dans ses bras, de même que Phil.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement comment ça se fait que Vincent soit là ? Phil abordait un énorme sourire heureux. Figure toi que cette tête de mule a refusé qu'on lui jette le moindre sort d'amnésie avant de savoir comment toi et moi allions nous en sortir.

\- Ils sont terribles vos médecins, d'ailleurs… C'est quand même pas si difficile d'attendre quelques jours…

\- Il a fait tellement d'esclandre qu'une des pointures du département de la justice est venue voir. Je crois que c'est une ancienne camarade de Poudlard d'Olivier, une héroïne de guerre (1). Le ministère était embêté parce que c'est plus risqué d'attendre avant de jeter le sort, mais qu'avec les nouvelles lois, on ne peut plus amnésier quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Et là, le truc de fou. Il s'est avéré que ma petite soeur de neuf ans était une sorcière en devenir. Du coup, la juge a accepté que je garde mes souvenirs.

.

Phil avait l'air plus vieux, ou disons moins jeune, avec son nez cassé, il n'en aurait que pour quelques semaines de béquilles.

Vincent ne pourrait pas reprendre si vite l'alpinisme. Malgré ses airs bravaches, il avait survécu 2 jours sur sa falaise, accroché à Yan qui s'approchait chaque heure plus d'un cadavre. Mais Nigel lui avait parlé de ses espoirs concernant une nouvelle technique pour soigner les syndrômes post traumatiques.

.

Dans l'ensemble, ils s'en étaient bien tirés.

Les autres pilotes avaient réussi à rejoindre la zone thaumique avec plus ou moins de succès. Rien qu'un médicomage averti ne puisse résoudre en un coup de baguette.

.

\- Et maintenant, comment tu vas occuper ton temps libre ?

Phil posait le doigt sur une question que Sigridur se posait depuis quelques temps.

Elle avait bien sûr son travail chez Nimbus, et les campagnes de test, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des heures de libre le soir.

Pour essayer d'éluder le sujet, Sigridur se pencha sur la conversation d'Olaf et Olivier.

.

\- ça y est, mon divorce a été officiellement prononcé.

Olivier était réellement heureux. Il exhiba son annulaire qu'ornait maintenant une trace blanchâtre là où l'alliance s'était trouvée si longtemps.

\- Il faut que je vende l'appartement.

\- Tu vas aller habiter où ? Lui demanda Olaf.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Sigridur senti un frisson d'horreur lui dégringoler le long de l'échine.

.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas habiter à la maison.

Il l'avait fait. Elle savait que son père allait faire cette proposition.

.

Olivier marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait vu le visage de Sigridur s'assombrir.

\- C'est très gentil Olaf. Je vais en parler avec…

Il n'osa pas finir.

Il n'avait jamais officiellement dit devant Olaf le moindre mot pouvant sous entendre sa relation avec Sigridur.

En général, Sigridur venait chez lui, et quand il se glissait dans sa chambre, c'était en passant par sa fenêtre, avec son balais le plus discret.

Olaf le savait. Sigridur rangeait le balais dans le râtelier commun, et il avait plusieurs fois récupéré un balai révisé par les bons soins du maître de forge locale.

Mais il était toujours reparti discrètement, et il sentait bien que quelque chose gênait Sigridur.

.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils sortirent du pub. Ils avaient abandonné Olaf et Wilhelma Nimbus à leur partie de jeu à boire.

Les jeux à boire sont rarement intelligent, celui ci n'y faisait pas exception. Il fallait soulever l'adversaire au moyen de verres vidés qu'on faisait léviter. Comme ni Nimbus ni Olaf n'étaient légers, le nombre de verres à vider était assez important.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que Sigridur s'était éclipsée avec Olivier.

.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble ? Olivier regarda Sigridur en essayant de déchiffrer ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je trouve que ce n'est pas avec mon père que tu dois discuter de ça.

Olivier se sentit rougir.

\- Je n'ai rien anticipé.

\- Je m'en doute, et encore heureux.

Il attrapa la main de Sigridur.

Elle regarda sa main dans la sienne sans avoir l'air d'en comprendre le propos.

.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi à ce que je disais. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait… Olivier en bafouillait.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envie de…

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Olivier essaya d'étouffer la minuscule lueur d'espoir qui était réapparue.

Elle repris l'examen de la main d'Olivier.

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'habiter ensemble.

Olivier sentit un feu d'artifice de papillons dans son ventre étouffer les restes de son angoisse.

\- Mais ça me gêne qu'on habite ensemble chez mon père.

\- D'accord, le pays de galles, c'est très joli et…

\- Non.

Sigridur nicha son regard dur dans le sien

\- Mon père a tout abandonné en Islande pour moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner pour…

Les papillons avaient disparu aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

\- Pour moi ? Il avait dit ça tellement doucement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il réussissait à être mature et détaché.

.

Il aurait juré entendre un sanglot. Sigridur ne pleurait jamais. C'était peut être plutôt le sien.

\- Et si… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée alternative. Mais l'expression de Sigridur lua fugitivement un espoir inquiet.

Il ne put de toutes façons pas continuer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sigridur tourna la tête lentement.

.

\- Tu sais, d'un certain point de vue, je suis toujours l'esclave de ce qui s'est passé en Islande. Je me souviens encore de ces cinq pièces de cuivres que mon père a envoyé à Agnar. C'est ce que je vaux. J'ai tué ma mère, j'ai attiré le mauvais oeil sur mon père. Même cinq pièces de cuivre, c'est trop.

Olivier était étonné.

\- En fait, je pense que tu vaut un peu plus, parce que des esclaves avec un doctorat ne sont pas légion. Disons dix pièces.

Il entendit le petit rire de Sigridur contre son épaule.

\- J'irai même jusqu'à quinze et un balai. Mais tu cuisines trop mal pour plus.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque les yeux de Sigridur s'ouvrir, ce fut la face souriante de Olivier qu'elle vit dans un brouillard myope.

\- Et si on construisait une maison en face de celle de Olaf ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

\- En face ?

\- Oui, ou même collée à la sienne, mais une maison qui serait chez nous ?

.

Elle ne répondit pas. Des heures plus tard, allongé dans le lit de ce qui serait bientôt son ancien chez lui, Olivier sentit des doigts arriver à la conquête de son torse.

\- Tu t'es rendormi ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- La maison serait vraiment chez nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne serait pas comme si je l'abandonnais.

\- Non.

\- D'accord, alors.

.

La midinette danseuse de gigue revint prendre le contrôle et lança un envol massif de papillons dans son ventre.

.

* * *

(1) A toi ceux qui ont suivi les différentes interview où la merveilleuse, talentueuse et géniale J K Rowling décrivait le futur des personnages qu'on aime : essayez donc de deviner qui est cette ancienne camarade de Dubois.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Conclusion

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **.**

 **Voila, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas emmené trop loin dans mes délires.**

 **Je pensais peut etre me pencher sur Nigel et l'époque de Poudlard.**

.

* * *

.

L'été suivant, Ernest ronronnait dans un rayon de soleil.

Quand ce même rayon décida de promener plus loin sa chaleur, et commença à caresser le dos nu de Sigridur, elle grogna.

\- Tu aurais moins chaud si tu gardais pas tes chaussettes pour dormir.

Olivier écopa d'un oreiller en pleine face.

.

La chaleur était étouffante. Depuis la fenêtre leur parvenait l'odeur de l'herbe brûlée par le soleil. Aucun des deux n'avait l'énergie pour s'extirper du lit.

.

Leur petite maison avait rapidement émergé de terre. Elle était construite sur le même plan que la maison de Olaf. Probablement parce que c'est le même Olaf qui avait fait une partie des plans.

Dans l'ensemble, les deux maisons se ressemblaient beaucoup.

.

Olivier commença à chatouiller les côtes de Sigridur avec ses mèches de cheveux.

.

\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais sortir alors que le soleil n'attend qu'une occasion de me transformer en magma cellulaire frit.

\- Je comprend pas ce qui te dérange. On se posera sur la terrasse de mes parents près de la piscine, tu auras un parasol et un chapeau rien que pour toi.

\- Et un cancer de la peau, rien que pour moi aussi… On ne pourrait pas y aller quand le soleil sera moins fort ? Vers minuit ?

\- C'est à dire que profiter de la piscine vers minuit…

\- Au clair de lune, en regardant les étoiles…

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait entamé ses dernières cartouches.

\- Martha sera là.

Aussi étonnant que ça aurait paru au début de l'hiver, il vit le drap commencer enfin à bouger.

.

Martha et Sigridur avaient établi une relation solide.

.

Dans les premiers temps, elles s'étaient regardées en chien de faïence. Sigridur s'était étonnée que Martha sache démarrer la télé, Martha avait eu du mal à croire que Sigridur savait utiliser une fourchette.

L'interet mutuel était venu d'une bicyclette trouvée dans une poubelle et que Sigridur et Martha avaient réparée ensemble.

.

Depuis lors, Martha expliquait patiemment à Sigridur les notions de base que se doit de connaître tout enfant moldu, surtout dans le domaine des jeux video, et Sigridur était une élève plus qu'assidue.

Les autres nièces contribuaient chacune dans ses moyens à la molduisation de Sigridur.

.

\- Puis on pourra demander à mes parents si tu peux prendre leur sac de couchage pour la campagne de cet hiver. Le tien a vécu.

Sigridur avait enfin consenti à s'habiller, de ses vêtements les plus couvrants, pour laisser le moins de chance au soleil de transformer sa peau trop peu mélaminée en peau mélanomée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine.

Olivier la regarda étonné

\- Tu préfères en racheter un ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine parce que cette année, je n'irai pas faire la campagne de test.

Olivier arrêta brusquement au milieu de son enfilage de t-shirt. Ils avaient parlé de cette éventualité. Il espérait juste qu'il avait compris correctement.

.

Il regarda Sigridur, espérant avoir des indices supplémentaires, mais elle examinait ses baskets, désespérée.

\- Il fait trop chaud pour porter des chaussures…

\- Met des tongues.

\- Sans orteil, ça peut etre un spectacle étonnant. Je préfère pas donner de cauchemards à Martha, Ada, Emma, et les autres.

.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par ne pas faire la campagne de test ?

Olivier avait essayé d'adopter un ton décontracté, mais il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

\- Oh, oui. Il fallait que je te demande. Est-ce que tu as des maladies héréditaires dans ta famille ? Avec un peu de chance, ce bébé échappera à mon teint de cachet d'aspiri… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

.

Olivier souriait bêtement et essuyait ses larmes, Il serra Sigridur dans ses bras.

\- C'est encore un truc de miévrerie ? Sigridur paraissait inquiète à l'idée de rater quelque chose. Je suis sensée pleurer aussi ?

.

* * *

.

\- Par contre, c'est toi qui en parle à Olaf.


End file.
